Shaggy's secret the sequel
by draco122
Summary: The squeal to Shaggy's secret. Starts off two years later. Shaggy is ready to marry Thorn but he has a few things first. (Chapter five has one change made to it to reflect a mistake i made.)
1. Chapter 1

People have been asking me to do a sequel for Shaggy's secret. I had intended to do it but I am trying to finish my other stories first. However the ideal will not leave my head. So here it is. It will be a longer fic and it takes place two years after the last story ended. I own nothing.

Lilly was created by Littlebixuit. She is a talented writer and allowed me to use her character. Something I will always be grateful for.

Chapter one

It had been two years. Two years since Thorn and Shaggy revealed to the members of Mystery Inc and the Hex Girls that they were dating and were in love. Yes Daphne and Scooby knew but neither told. Luna and Dusk knew Thorn was dating someone but did not know whom it was. All they knew was that she was happy and the one she was dating respected her.

It had been two years since Shaggy and Scooby left mystery Inc. During that time as Daphne had predicted the gang did not do well. They tried a few mysteries without Shaggy and Scooby but they failed badly. The first couple seemed to be doing well but the last one they solved the mystery but it was not right there was a lot of fighting amongst the remaining members.

Daphne found out that Fred was cheating on her. After nearly killing him Fred had not been heard from since. Velma went back to working for NASA after a break up with Patrick. Daphne called Shaggy the night she discovered the betrayal and started crying. Thorn, Luna and Dusk convinced her to join them on the tour. She performed with them once as Crush and become her once more. (Yes I know how the series ended but work with me by the way it sucked good series expect the last episode I mean come on we are the heart really people. Anyway off topic.)

As for Shaggy he was beyond happy. He had a great relationship with a woman he loved. She was famous yet still down to earth. She was smart, funny and beyond beautiful. There were many times that he felt he was unworthy of her. Thorn had to smack him to get him to see that he was worthy. He finally saw that she loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered. He sometimes still thought Thorn could do better than him but he never voiced his thoughts.

Scooby on the other hand was happy to see his master so happy. Scooby was happy when the relationship between Shaggy and Thorn grew. You see both humans had a secret. This was a few weeks ago and as the tour was coming to a close. The two told each other there secret. For Thorn only one person knew her secret and that person was her mother. However her mother died when she was young. Her father never knew and he went to his grave not knowing it. Thorn never regretted not telling her father. She knew her father would react badly.

Shaggy on the other hand only Scooby, Scrappy and one of his ex's knew as well as six others. Scrappy was in prisoner for trying to kill Shaggy and the others. His ex well it is best not to talk about her. Even if she told the secret no one would believe her. Besides there were times she wondered if it was true or not. The six others were often looked upon as outcast and they trusted and respected Shaggy too much to tell his secret. Shaggy recalled the day they told each other their deepest darkest secrets.

Flashback.

Thorn was nervous no actual she was past nervous. Shaggy could tell right away that she was nervous. He could feel it coming off of her. Shaggy pulled her into a hug which caused her to relax. She said. "Shaggy there is something I need to tell you. If you want to break up with me after I tell you I will understand." Now Shaggy was really worried for her.

Thorn said. "Shaggy there is no easy way to tell you this. Right now you will be the only one that knows. My mother knew but she died. I never told my father. Not even Luna and Dusk know this about me." She took a long pause before saying. "I am a Witch a full blooded Witch." Shaggy said. "Ok why would you think I would want to break up with you? I do not for the record. I do not care that you are a witch."

Thorn said. "Why? I thought you disliked all monsters and that is what I am?" Shaggy said. "No my princess you are not a monster. I know some real monsters and I have a secret as well." He closed his eyes and allowed the transformation to take shape. After a few seconds Shaggy was covered with fur and had bright yellow eyes. He said. "I am a werewolf. Count Dracula turned me into one and I was never fully able to get rid of him. I can change at will." He changed back to his normal self.

Thorn said. "I was always a witch. My mother was one as well and she helped train me in using my powers. I hid them since I am afraid of how the world will react. When you first meet me and screamed witches I thought you had figured out my secret so I was scared. Your friends what they saw was witchcraft."

Shaggy said as he pulled her closer to him. "I do not care that you are a witch. I understand what it is like. I have some friends of mine that many consider monsters but are the nicest monsters or people you will ever meet. One has adopted me as her big brother."

Thorn said. "Can I meet them?" Shaggy said. "They would like that. My sister is really looking forward to meeting you. I will call them and see if we can visit." The two then shared a deep and loving kiss. Thorn and Shaggy both felt better now that they have shared their secret with the other.

End Flashback

True to his word Shaggy called Sibella who was the headmistress of the Ghoul School. Miss Grimwood sadly passed away a few years ago. She left the school to her original five students and the five took it over and made it better.

Sibella said. "My friend how are you doing?" Shaggy said. "I am doing very well. I was wondering there is someone that wants to meet you guys." Sibella smirked on the other side of the phone line and said. "So we can finally meet your girlfriend. It is about time. Don't worry I will not let Lilly hurt her."

Shaggy said. "Thanks my friend you are the best." Sibella responded by saying. "I know I am the best friend you have." After Shaggy hung up SIbella called all the girls together including Lilly. She said. "I have good news my friends. Shaggy will be coming in a few days. He is bringing his girlfriend the one we have been hearing about."

Lilly smirked and started to rub her swords. Sibella said. "Lilly you are not to attack her." Lilly said. "Why not?" Sibella said. "Simple Shaggy really cares about her and he would not bring her to meet us if he did not think she could handle it. So I am guessing she is powerful in her own right." She paused and smirked and said. "Plus he will be very sad if you hurt her. You may test her but do not actual harm her." Lilly pouted but agreed. She wanted to make sure the woman in question would not hurt her brother unlike Velma.

A couple of days later Shaggy and Thorn were at the Ghoul School. Shaggy warned Thorn that the people there were different he did not out right tell her who they were. He had promised and he never broke a promise. Thorn understood this and trusted Shaggy. She knew Shaggy would never put her in harm's way.

Before they walked into the school Shaggy said. "If you see a girl with two swords that is the one that claimed me has her bother. She is very protective of me so she may try to test you. She really wants to be left alone in a room with Velma for a while." Thorn asked. "Why does she have swords?" Shaggy said. "I gave them to her."

As the two walked in a bat landed on Thorn's shoulder. Thorn noticed that the bat was purple and the bat was looking at her in the eyes. Shaggy said. "Bella please be nice you did promise." The bat landed on the floor and in its place was a young woman with long purple hair and bright green eyes. She was smirking.

She said. "I did promise but I can have some fun and I was not going to bite her." Shaggy raised his eyebrows. SIbella said. "Ok I was going to bite her it is the best way for me to tell peoples intentions by tasting their blood." Sibella bowed before Thorn and said. "I am Sibella the daughter of Count Dracula and I guess the vampire princess. I am also one of Shaggy's sisters."

Thorn said. "I thought Lilly was his sister." Sibella said. "We are all his sisters but Lilly takes it further I guess. It is hard to explain but it works. I am surprise you are not freaked out that I am a vampire." Thorn said. "Shaggy trust you and I am Witch and Shaggy is a werewolf so I do not care."

Sibella smiled and said. "Shaggy I like her I like her a lot. I see what you said about her. She has a good heart. Do not let her go or I will kill you my friend." Shaggy said. "I agree but I do not think I would be that stupid to let her go without a fight." Sibella smiled and hugged Shaggy.

Sibella showed them around ok she showed Thorn around. She said. "Winnie is teaching right now and she needs some help. Some of the girls are giving her a hard time. Shaggy can you help out?" Shaggy had an evil smirk on his face. Thorn knew that smirk and knew it well. Thorn said. "I am watching it is always funny when you have that smirk."

Sibella said. "I agree he is going to scare the girls." She walked up and said. "Hello girls." She got back a chorus of hello headmistress. She then said. "Ok everyone today a special guest is going to teach you. He has taught me and the rest of the staff. He is a good friend of mine and like my brother. Also I warn you he can be scary when he wants to be."

A large werewolf bigger taller than Winnie stepped up and said. "Hello girls welcome to pain. For the next hour you will be in pain. Now I have a contest for you. The one that can last the longest will win." He looked at Thorn and she nodded her head. Shaggy said. "The prize is a poster signed by the Hex Girls."

At this all the girls started to cheer. This of course caused Thorn to sweet drop. The female werewolf that she saw before started to sniff Thorn. She said. "I like her. I am also surprised none of the girls noticed you are here. Your music is very popular at the school." Thorn said. "Of all that I have seen today that shocks me the most. Being in a school where the headmistress is a vampire and the gym teacher is a werewolf does not shock me." She took a pause before saying. "Having the girls of said school, that are all monsters like my music does. Not even the students being monsters shocks or worries me."

Winnie started to howl with laughter and I mean howl. She then said. "I like you. You got sprit I like that. I must warn you hurt Shaggy and your body will never be found." Thorn smiled and said. "I understand and I will not hurt him." Winnie smiled which was rare and said. "I know I can sense you have a good heart. I can also sense your power."

Meanwhile the girls had passed out all expect two. Thorn said. "Do I even want to know what he made them do?" Sibella smiled and said. "You have heard about basic training for the Marines just times that by 10 and that is light for him. This he only does when he is in a good mood."

After about three minutes another girl passed out. Only one was standing and she was having a hard time doing it. Shaggy handed her a rolled up poster. He then woke up all the girls and said. "If I hear that you are bugging my sisters then I will be back. All of your teachers are like my sisters." He took a pause and said. "By the way that was light wait until your see heavy." He then turned back into his human form and walked off.

Sibella said. "No matter how many times I see that it still scares me." Winnie said. "Ok girls that is enough for today. Be warned Shaggy trained me and taught me a lot of his tricks. See you all back here in a few days." So the four kept going and heard an explosion. Thorn was freaked out but the others were not.

Shaggy said. "Why did you give her the chemicals?" The vampire princess sighed and said. "She begged and it was easier and safer or else she would have made them herself." Shaggy said. "Elsa is the science teacher she enjoys explosions. She says she is improving the world but her experiments are often violent and involve explosions."

Thorn said. "So why allow her the chemicals?" Winnie says. "She will find other ways that are often more dangerous. So we have made a deal with her. We give her the stuff and she does it in a safe vault like area we set up for her."

Thorn said. "So bottom line you give in and allow her to do it safely or else she will do it and cause untold amounts of damage." All nodded at that. Thorn said. "Can I wait to meet her? She sounds like she is having fun." Sibella laughed and said. "Sure."

The gang heard some music playing and when they got to the source they found a woman that was transparent and blue and she was playing the piano. Thorn was smiling the woman was so into the music that she had not noticed anyone was there. Thorn understood that for it happened to her quite a bit.

When she was done playing which to Thorn was very wonderful. Everyone started to clap. The woman turned around and smiled when she saw Shaggy. She said. "It is good to see you again brother. Is this your girlfriend if she is I am very mad for you did not tell me your girlfriend is Thorn. You know I love the Hex Girls. "

Shaggy backed away and said. "I got you this." He handed her a poster that was signed by all the Hex girls. The woman smiled and said. "This makes up for it." She turns to Thorn and says. "It is an honor to meet you. I am a huge fan of your music. My name is Phanny I am the daughter of the phantom."

She took a pause before saying. "I have ways of making people do things they do not want to do. So if you hurt my brother I will make sure you do that." Thorn smiled and said. "I understand it is nice to meet a fan." So the other went off to another part and they find what looks like a hospital wing.

Thorn sees a tall woman covered in bandages and she has bright yellow eyes. She looks up hugs Shaggy and says. "I am glad to see you brother do you need any healing?" Shaggy said. "No I am fine. I feel great." The woman looks at Thorn and says. "A witch I have not seen a witch in a long time. You have great power that will not stop me from hurting you if you hurt my brother."

She paused and said. "I am Tanis the daughter of the mummy and the mistress of the healing arts." Thorn said. "I understand and I will not harm your brother I promise you." Into the room walks a really tall woman with black hair and green skin. She has two blots coming out of her neck. She is also covered in burn marks.

She sees Shaggy and gives him a bone crushing hug that actually crush's bones. Tanis heals Shaggy bones. The woman then hugs Thorn and says. "Don't hurt my brother or I will crush you. I am Elsa the daughter of Frankenstein." Tanis healed Elsa and the gang moved to the last stop before the mess hall.

They heard the sound of metal hitting wood and other sword sounds. Thorn said. "Is that Lilly?" Shaggy answered his girlfriend by saying. "It is a good bet." So the gang walked into the room and saw a girl training with two swords. Both were about four inches long and had a red hilt.

The girl was her height but had brown hair on her body. She had whiskers on her face and a long tail. Her eyes were a yellow color. They were looking at Thorn. With great speed she charged at Thorn and attempted to cut her in half with her twin swords. Quicker than anyone could see Thorn blocked the swords with a shield of air. She used the same air to push the girl back.

Lilly started to laugh. After she was able to calm down she said. "It seems my brother has found a powerful mate. Be warned if you hurt my brother the same way the four eyed one did I will end you." Thorn walked over to the young girl and hugged her. She then said. "I will never hurt you brother he means too much to me."

Lilly said. "I know it is just hard to lose my brother and to see him with someone. I never had anyone that cared for me until he rescued me and brought me to this home. So a part of me feels like I am losing him." It was only Thorn and Lilly in the room.

Thorn said. "Well I can tell you this you will not lose your brother he cares about you too much. Family is the most important thing to him." Lilly asked. "What if you are married and he has kittens of his own?" Thorn said as she pulled the young girl into a hug. "He will still love you and be in your life."

Thorn took a pause and said. "He speaks a lot about you and all of his sisters so he will always be in your life." Lilly smiled and said. "Thank you I need to tell you something. I know I call him my brother but I see him as a father." She then looked with hope filled eyes as she asked. "Does that mean you will be my mother?"

Thorn blushed at this and said. "If we are married then yes I will be your mother." Lilly said. "He loves you it will happen. I see it in his eyes. Now come on." The two got up and left to go to the mess hall. Thorn thought about the young girls comments. She wondered what it would be like if she was married to Shaggy and had children or kittens of her own.

She blushed at the thought but she found herself enjoying the idea. Lilly smirked and said. "I see you like the idea." Thorn said. "Yes I do but I do not know when it will happen." Lilly said. "Neither do I. I just know it will happen I can feel it. If you hurt him I will kill you even if I die in the process."

Thorn smiled she saw the loyalty the cat girl had for her boyfriend. She saw that Lilly loved Shaggy as a father. The two headed down to the mess hall to eat. Shaggy apologized for leaving her alone. Thorn told him it was ok and that she was not mad at him. This in turn caused Shaggy to feel a lot better.

During dinner Lilly was talking to Shaggy. She said. "Brother I think she is perfect don't let her go." Shaggy smiled and said. "Don't worry I have no intention of doing that. She finish's up her tour in a few weeks. After that I have a plan don't worry if all goes well she will be a mother figure for you." Lilly was shocked that Shaggy figured it out.

Shaggy said. "I know you see me as a father. I was nervous since I did not know if I could be a good role model for you." Lilly threw herself at Shaggy and started hugging him tightly. She said. "I don't care you treat me like a daughter and have since you saved me. I love you daddy." Shaggy found her when she was really young like four or five years old. So it made sense that she saw him like that.

Lilly said. "I only called your brother because I did not want to lose you." Shaggy said. "I promise little one you will be like a daughter to me even when I have children of my own." Lilly threw herself at Shaggy hugging him tightly saying. "I love you daddy." Thorn looked on at this and smiled. Shaggy would indeed make a great father.

After heavy goodbyes the two left since Thorn had another show to do in a few hours. Thorn asked. "Why did you not tell me she thought of you as a father?" Shaggy said. "I did not want to worry you that and I was unsure." Thorn smiled and said. "Well I think it is cute you will make a great father someday." Shaggy of course blushed at this.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of Shaggy secret sequel

Thanks to Piece of my Heart for being my first reviewer for this story.

I will be calling Thorn by her code name for the most part unless I want to. Sally just does not fit her in my view.

I own nothing

It had been three weeks since Thorn and Shaggy paid a visit to the Ghoul School. Everyone at the school loved Thorn. The original five all felt she was the perfect mate for their brother. Lilly looked forward to the day she could have a mother. She knew Shaggy or her father as she liked to think of him was planning on asking Thorn to marry him.

Speaking of her father he called and talked to her every night and it made her really happy. It made her feel as if someone cared about her. Yes the others at the school, Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Phanny, and Tanis are cared about her it was just not the same. With Shaggy it felt different. She knew she was too old to need a parent but it was still nice to have someone that was willing to call themselves her father. Scooby stayed at the Ghoul school. He stayed with his mate Winnie.

The final tour of the Hex Girls was coming to a close. They were getting tired and they wanted to have regular lives. It did not mean they would never perform again they just wanted to rest. They wanted to spend time with family or in some case's start a family.

They were at the final show and they had played the last song. Thorn spoke in the microphone and said this. "Ladies and Gentlemen you have all been a great audience and great fans. You have been the best anyone could ever ask for over the years. Sadly we as a group have reached our end." She took a pause to catch her breath.

She said. "For this moment we are retiring. We have had a good number of years and are happy. Now this does not mean this is the last we will perform. No we may be back and we may not be back. The future is unclear." She took one more pause before saying. "Just remember love the earth with all your fire it is in your heart your one desire."

Luna said. "It has been a great experience for me to be a part of the Hex Girls. I really enjoyed playing music for all the fans. I enjoyed spending time and working with my sisters and friends." She took a pause before saying. "We may look bad but we don't care."

Dusk said. "Playing has been a real honor to me. Playing with my sisters is something I will treasure always. I have seen many places and met many people and made many friends. This is not the end but a beginning. We ride the wind we feel the fire."

Crush said. "I started out late. I joined after my heart was shattered and playing and performing helped to heal my heart. Be careful of who you give your heart to. Also do not ignore what your heart wants. If you heart is telling you to go to one person do not ignore it even if the person is consider to be un cool." She took a pause to fight back tears.

She said. "Even if everyone thinks you should be with this one person listen to your heart if it tells you not to be. Not everything is black and white but your heart will always not what is right. Or You be missing him or her when he or she is out of sight." (If anyone is confused don't worry soon it will be made clear.)

All as one the four Hex Girls bowed before the audience. As one the all walked off the stage. Thorn walked over to Shaggy and he gave her a big kiss. Shaggy then brought everyone to Thorn's home. He then made a huge feast for everyone. Afterwards Thorn went to bed she was exhausted making the spells needed. Luna and Dusk went home and Daphne went upstairs to bed as well. Shaggy knowing the habits of his sisters went to Luna's house to ask her a question.

He knew that she stayed up late after a show. She liked to sit in her garden. She often liked to look at the moon. In some ways she was obsessed with it. That was why she chose the name of Luna. Shaggy walked to her house and saw Luna sitting outside this was not a surprise to him. He saw her and she was kissing Dusk. That shocked him but it was not really a surprise.

After they had stopped kissing they noticed Shaggy. The both look scared that they had been caught. Shaggy says to clam them. "Do not worry I will not tell Thorn. However she knows and does not think badly of you guys. She wants her sisters happy that is all that matters to her." Luna and Dusk were shocked by it but they quickly got over it.

Luna said. "Ok but you can understand why we would be scared." Shaggy says. "Yes I can but she is your family and your friend, your sister." Dusk took a hold of Luna's hand and said. "Thanks for not bring it up. Thanks to both of you. Now what is it that you need?"

Shaggy smiled and said. "Well I came here looking for Luna but now that you are both here it saves me a trip. Anyway I want to ask Thorn to marry me but I want your permission first. I am asking since you are her family. I also know I need your approval and have been judging me for the last two years."

Both were shocked by this but both smiled. Shaggy may have not acted like it but he was a detective once. So he picked up peoples cues. Dusk said. "We wanted to make sure that you were not after her just for her money or her fame." Luna said. "We wanted to make sure you truly loved her with all your heart." Dusk said. "However we should have seen it right away. I mean no other woman has your attention at all. Only use and Daphne but you see us as sisters. To you it is like no other women exist besides Thorn."

Shaggy said. "I know other women do exist it just none of them interest me like Thorn. None of them love me like Thorn and none of them I love like Thorn." Luna said. "We know and we are glad you came into her life. So go for her but if he hurt her you will pay."

Shaggy said. "Hurt each other then I will hurt you. Wow that seems odd but anyway take care of each other." Both smiled at this. Dusk said. "So what is your plan to purpose to Thorn." So Shaggy explained to them what it was. Both were impressed and in shock by it. Impressed that Shaggy clearly gave the ideal a lot of thought and shocked that it was so simple yet it was what would make Thorn the happiest.

Shaggy had returned to Thorn's house and sitting in the kitchen was Daphne. She said. "So where were you?" Shaggy said. "I was asking Luna and Dusk if it was ok for me to marry Thorn. They gave me there blessing." Daphne was in shock by this. True she knew Shaggy would ask Thorn to marry him she just did not expect it this soon.

Daphne asked. "So when will you do it." Shaggy said. "Tomorrow night. Thorn likes picnics I am taking her on one. I will ask her then." Daphne said. "Do you have a certain time during the picnic that you will ask her?" Shaggy said. "No I am going to ask her when the time is right. Anything else would not be me."

Daphne said. "I agree now I just need to find someone." Shaggy hugged her and said. "You will find them just do not give up." Shaggy went up stairs and crawled into bed with Thorn. He pulled her close to him and went to sleep. Meanwhile Daphne was thinking in her mind as she was packing up. She had to be home early so she left a note for everyone and left Thorn's home. A few hours later she had made it to her home.

The whole time she kept thinking. Shaggy I already found the perfect one for me. The only problem is I did not see it until I left him. Now he is madly in love with another. She got home and cried herself to sleep. The next night she got a call from Shaggy telling her that Thorn said yes. She was happy and sad.

The next morning Shaggy invited Thorn on a picnic in her favorite spot in the city. She had a feeling waking up that something big was going to change for the better so she agreed. Shaggy got ready for the date. The two left hand and hand and walked around Thorn's home town. In all it made her happy to be home again but she never felt right in the town. She wanted to be someplace else.

Actual she found she enjoyed teaching she knew where she wanted to be but she was worried that Shaggy might not want to be there. Little did she know but Shaggy wanted it as well. So hand in hand the two went to Thorn's favorite spot.

It was in the middle of the park. A small pond was there. It was very open but at this point not a lot of people were there. After eating lunch Thorn rested her head on Shaggy's shoulder and fell asleep after he started to stroke her hair. She woke up an hour later but did not remove her head. She was in heaven. The couple set like that for many hours until the sun was starting to go down. They did not speak for it was not needed. The love they had for each other was so great that words were not needed.

As the sun was setting Shaggy said "My princess I enjoy this so very much but I need to ask you something and it will be better if you are facing me." Thorn got up and looked right into his eyes. He only called her his princess when it was something important. That does not mean he never call her princess no in fact he call her that all the time he just did not say my princess very often.

Shaggy did not like using my in this case. The reason to him it made him sound like he owned Thorn. It made it sound like she was not a real person. That to him was not right. He knew it was not the truth but it still made him feel that way. Thorn said softly. "What do you need to tell me?"

Shaggy said. "The past five years have been amazing. I never thought much about the future. I still do not. I like to live one day at a time and be ready for it. When I do think of it I know I want a family and I see it in my head." He took a pause to gather his thoughts.

He then said. "I have seen you in my future and I know that I can't be without you in my life. You are everything to me and I love you with all my heart." He took another pause and got down on one knee and pulled out a black box and said. "Thorn will you marry me?"

Thorn was speechless. The speech Shaggy gave her was perfect. She loved it and stuck her heart and brought tears of joy to her. She said. "Yes I will marry you Shaggy. I have been hoping for this." She then kissed him and he returned the kiss. The passion and love form the two was felt in the kiss. It was said that at this point when people were walking by they could feel the love form the couple.

Shaggy then placed the ring on her finger. It was a small diamond but around the diamond were rubies three of them. It was on a band that was black gold. To clear it up the gold was turned black it was not oil.

Thorn then rested her head on his shoulder again and admired her ring. It was so simple yet so beautiful at the same time. Night had fallen so the two got up and headed home. Shaggy had some phone calls to make. The first was to Daphne telling her that it had worked and Thorn said yes.

The second was to his mother telling her he was engaged. His mother still did not know who he was dating. Shaggy and Thorn did not feel his mother could be trustworthy. His little sister did not know either her name was Sugi and Shaggy knew she was tell everyone who would listen even ones that were not willing to listen.

His mom invited them over so she could meet her future daughter in law. She only knew that her son loved this woman and that was all that mattered. She trusted her son's judgment. She was looking forward to meeting her.

The last call was to his daughter and she nearly broke his ear drums form the response. Shaggy said. "Soon she will be your mom. She is looking forward to it." Lilly said. "So am I dad. I will tell the others. I love you and congrats." Lilly did race off to tell the others. A lot of cheering was done and it freaked the students out to see their teachers act that way. No one was sad expect for a few people.

End Chapter

Next Chapter Daphne's thoughts and a fight with Velma


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 as usual I own nothing. Please leave a review.

Daphne Blake was many things. She was an heiress and was set to inherit a lot of money. Many would consider her a shallow person who only cared about looks. During her younger years that was the case without a doubt. However she grew older and started to separate form her families beliefs. She no longer cared about looks expect when it was needed like during a job interview

She made many mistakes in her short life of 26 years or so. Her biggest mistake was Shaggy. It started out when they dated for the time they traveled together solving mysteries including hunting the 13 ghosts. They dated and she was happy. Shaggy respected her and treated her better then a princess. Yet when they returned home she dumped him.

The worst part about the breakup to her was that Shaggy did not even react badly at all. He said. "I enjoyed my time with you and will treasure it always. I knew from the start that it was a temporary relationship. I had hoped it would last for the rest of our lives but I knew in my heart it would not be." The truth was she did not want to end the relationship. Her parents forced her to do it.

In truth every second she spent with Shaggy was magical to her. In short she was in love with Shaggy. She fell in love with him. She still recalled the words he said to her. Each time she did remember them she felt like a knife was being driven through her heart. Being with him on tour and watching him with someone else was hard at first but it became easier.

She dated Fred since her parents approved of Fred. He was the perfect guy they said and he was the only one she been told was ok to date. She remembered that night she got home from her trip with Shaggy. Her parents told her she had two options date Shaggy and be cut off from the family and the money. The other option was the date Fred and not be cut off.

Daphne was sacred she did not know what to do. Her heart told her not to worry about anything. The money did not matter to her. It never did of all her sisters she used so little of her families money. She only used it when she really needed to use it. It was only a few times that it was needed. The others in the gang knew that and respected that about her.

However she did love her family and wanted them to be proud of her. So going against her heart she broke up with Shaggy. They remained friends but Daphne always saw the look of sadness in his eyes. He then all of a sudden was happy so she followed him and discovered that he was dating Thorn.

She was happy that he found happiness but sad that it was not with her. She knew it was her own fault and nothing could change it. Yes she secretly hoped that the relationship would not work out and then she could tell him how she felt and hope for the best. All that died when he called her and told her he was marrying Thorn. It sank into her that she lost the only man she truly loved.

She had no more time for self loathing because her phone rang. It was someone she really did not want to hear. It was her mother. Daphne said when she answered it. "Mom I am not in the mood right now so please be quick." Her mother said. "We would like you to come back. We forgave you for chasing away Fred and for performing in that group."

Daphne was normally a calm and collected person. However she was not in a great mood and she let it be known. She hissed by saying. "First of all Fred cheated on me. I did nothing wrong I was the perfect little girlfriend. Just because I was not ready to have sex with him he cheated on me." She took a pause to catch her breath.

She then said. "That group as you called my friends happened to be the only ones that helped me. My so called family did not help me. They said if I only did what Fred wanted then everything would be ok. I will never return to the family."

Her mother said. "Shaggy was not the right man for you. Let it rest and come back or else we will write you out of the will." Daphne said. "First of all Shaggy treated me with love and respect. He never pressured me to do anything I did not want to do. He was a thousand times better then Fred."

She had to pause again she was running out of steam. She said. "Write me out of the will I don't care. I am done with all of you." Her mom was hurt a little bit by her daughter's words but the worst came next when Daphne said. "Mom I hate you and the rest of the family. I hope we never see each other again. Please do not try to contact me in anyway shape or form. Form this day forward you have one less daughter. Good bye and have a nice life all of you. You are dead to me." With that Daphne hung up the phone.

She went to get some pizza. She discovered when dating Shaggy that pizza made everything better. She had some and went to bed it was early but she needed some sleep. She had an emotionally draining day. She gets up the next morning and eats some breakfast.

Afterwards she hears a knock on her door when she opens it up she sees someone she really was unsure about. It was Velma DInkly her former best friend and so called smart girl of Mystery Inc. Daphne invited her in and after the customary greetings got down to the matter at hand. She was in no mood to deal with Velma.

She said. "Velma I am really not in the mood to deal with you. So please tell me what you want so I can either give it to you or tell you to go away." Velma was shocked her once friend was anger and sad she could tell this. So Velma said. "I need your help Daphne."

Daphne seeing had desperate Velma looked felt bad and asked her gently. "What is it you need?" Velma said. "I want you to help me get Shaggy away from Thorn and to me." All emotions of pity and concern were gone replaced with rage. Daphne said very calmly. "Get out of my house. He is very happy with Thorn right now and I will not have you ruining it."

Velma said. "But we can be happy together please help me." Daphne said. "For over a year I toured with the Hex Girls and watched Shaggy and Thorn together. You know what he smiled something he really did with Mystery Inc. So no I will not help you break them apart. Now please get out. I never want to see you again Velma."

Daphne did not add that that last time she saw Shaggy smile before he started to date Thorn was when he dated her. She was not sure if Velma knew of her feelings for Shaggy however she did not care what Velma thought. Velma was going to walk out but she said. "He will be mine I will break them apart."

Daphne went to her phone and called Shaggy. When he picked up she said. "Please put Thorn on speaker she needs to hear this as well. " So Shaggy did. Daphne then said. "Velma just left my home. She is going to try and break you two apart. She even had the nerve to ask me to help her. I told her to go take a long walk off a short dock. I thought you would want to know."

Thorn said. "Thank you for warning us Daphne." Daphne smiled and said. "That is what friends are for. So when is the wedding and can I be a part of it?" Shaggy said. "Do you have to ask?" Thorn said. "Of course you will be there."

Daphne said. "Have your told your mother yet Shaggy?" Shaggy said. "No she was not home so I will call later. She is going to want to meet Thorn and I am afraid my mother or sister will scare her away." Thorn said. "Not going to happen." Daphne hung up after saying good night. It hurt but she knew it was the right thing to do.

End

Next chapter Thorn meets Shaggy's mother and sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I own nothing

Warning big drama coming

A character that has not been seen since the days of a Pup named Scooby Doo comes back.

Shaggy had called his mother whose name was Stacy. The first few times she did not answer so Shaggy waited. He was nervous for a few reasons. He and his mother were not on the best of terms. So he was shocked to hear that his mom wanted to meet Thorn. Shaggy wanted to be a world class chief and for a long time he was close. In fact he still could be. However his mother did not want that.

His mother supported him while she used to support him until his father died. His father was a cop and he was killed in the line of duty. His actions saved the lives of 17 kids and three women. Afterwards his mother changed slightly. She was never nasty to her kids she just did not support you unless you did what she wanted.

She knew Shaggy was dating someone. She did not know who it was. Another reason Shaggy did not want to tell his mother who he was dating was simple. He did not trust his mother to try and break up his relationship. Thorn knew this since Shaggy refused to keep anything from her.

This was the fifth time he called his mother. He got someone to answer it but it was not his mother. It was his actual sister Sugi. He had a great relationship with her. He loved her and talked with her every chance he got. He emailed her daily. His sister knew he was dating but not who it was. Shaggy did say more to his sister then his mother. He actual told her that he loved the one he was dating.

Sugi was really happy to hear her big brother. She said. "I am so happy to hear you big brother what can I do for you?" Shaggy asked to speak to their mother. Sugi put their mom on the phone. Stacy said. "What can I do for you Shaggy?" Shaggy made sure Sugi could hear as well. Shaggy said. "I am engaged and she would like to meet you guys face to face."

He then told them about the engagement he told them of the places he had been but not who he was engaged to. Stacy asked. "Is it Velma?" Shaggy said. "No, nor is it Daphne she is like a sister to me. Anyway we will be there in two days." He then hung up. He said. "Thorn I have a bad feeling right now. Something is not right."

Thorn asked. "What do you mean? I am not leaving even if you mother is crazy. I meet your other sisters and daughter and if they did not scare me away she will not?" Shaggy hugged her and said. "No I feel Velma is going to do something. Mother wanted me with Velma. She drove me to her. I am just worried princess very worried. I don't want to lose you." Thorn warped him in a hug and said. "That is never going to happen."

Sugi was with her mother waiting for her brother. She missed him greatly. Their mother drove him away. She knew what her mom was planning and she did not like it one bit. She said. "Mom your plan is stupid and I should know stupid. It will only cause a greater rift in the family." Stacy said. "I know what I am doing Sugi this is for the best. Your brother will see it that way."

Stacy took away her daughter's computer, phone, and anything else her daughter could use to warn her brother. Sugi only hoped her brother would forgive her someday. That night and the night before he got home she prayed that it would help.

The next morning Sugi was ordered to go to the story and get food. It was close by and her mother trusted her to do that. Sugi at the time was ten years old. Sugi was worried about how her brother would react. She was worried that her brother would leave and never come back. She had no way of warning him.

That is until she saw someone. Someone that her brother told her many times was very trustworthy and if in a pinch would help her. Sugi saw Daphne. She ran up to the red head and the red head was happy to return the hug that was given to her. She said gently. "Tell me what is wrong Sugi." So Sugi explained what was going to happen.

Daphne pulled out her phone and called Shaggy. Sugi then explained everything to her bother. She also begged him to act as if he did not know anything was going to happen. Shaggy asked. "Sugi did mom ever hit you?"

Sugi said. "Yes she has when I get her mad. She has only done it three times and it did not hurt much." Sugi heard a female voice say. "Don't worry we will help you." Shaggy said. "Sugi think about something for me. Do you want to leave mom. I can take care of you. I have allies that can help in that. I am not forcing you. I want you safe." Shaggy knew his sister was lying about the times there mother hit her. He could feel it.

Sugi went home after buying everything. The next night Sugi is home waiting for her brother to come home. She hears a car coming in the drive way and sees her bother and a woman getting out of the car. Sugi has only one word for the woman and that is beautiful. She had long black hair with streaks of red in it. She had bright green eyes that could see into your soul. However they were kind eyes.

Sugi knew the women was kind and had a good heart she could see that right away. She was wearing a black dress that had red on it in various spots. Sugi ran outside to give her brother a hug. The woman looked down and smiled. Sugi looked at her and once she recognized her she turned on her brother and said. "Why did you not tell me you were dating Thorn?"

Thorn said. "We wanted to keep it a secret sense the media would never leave us alone. It is nice to finally be able to meet you. Shaggy talks a lot about you." Sugi hugged Thorn tightly. Shaggy was shocked his sister had accepted Thorn very quickly. Sugi said. "Don't hurt him or I will hurt you."

Thorn smiled and said. "I promise I will never hurt him. Now I hear you are a fan. So I got you something." She handed Sugi a poster that was signed by all the Hex Girls. Now this poster was rare and only a few existed in the world. One was going to be sold at a charity auction. The girls hoped it would fetch a high price. (It did it sold for a million dollars.)

Sugi needless to say was really happy. Her mother was not home yet. Sugi had been told to give her brother some drugs that would change his mind about Thorn. Sugi did not understand it. She could see that Shaggy and Thorn were in love she could feel it. Why would her mother want to ruin it? Shaggy called Daphne and said. "I got a bad feeling my friend can Sugi stay with you?"

Daphne came and picked her up. Thorn asked after they were gone. "What has you nervous?" Shaggy said. "My former mother is willing to drug me to get what she wants. She may attack Sugi if she has not already done that." The two went inside and packed all of Sugi's things. All was put into suitcases and then stuffed in his car.

The two then went to the couch and sat down. Thorn cuddled with Shaggy. She enjoyed cuddling. Shaggy made a great pillow and she told him that often. Since Shaggy joined her on tour they sleep together. That was all that was done sleeping. Some heavy making out was done often but that was it.

Shaggy sometimes would hold her breast through her nightgown but it was not often since he was scared of upsetting Thorn. However every night Thorn looked forward to sleeping with Shaggy. On the few nights he did not sleep with her she did not sleep well at all. In fact she felt like a zombie the next day.

They waited for about two hours for his mother to come. Not to their surprise his mother walked in with Velma. Now to protect Sugi Shaggy played the clueless card. He said. "Mom I did not know you had company. We should come back at another time." Stacy said. "No please stay. I was just talking to Velma. You should catch up."

Shaggy said. "You know Velma, mom (mom was said with much venom) you are not very smart. Velma, Daphne called me and told me what you said. I knew you would be here it is not that hard to figure out. So I will ask this very nicely and only once. What do you want?" He held up his hands and said. "Actual I know what you want. Thorn and I think it will be amusing to see what you try Velma."

Thorn said. "I am not letting him go no matter what you say. So say it please." Velma said. "I have photos Thorn that prove Shaggy has cheated on you." Velma showed the pictures to Thorn. Thorn looked at the data's that were on the pictures. She then started to laugh and she laughed very hard. She feared that her ribs might be broken.

Shaggy was freaking out a lot. The fear he felt before on mystery's came back full force. He was afraid Thorn would want to leave him. He never did what the photos suggested. Thorn laughing scared him since she had similar reactions before she hurt people that have wronged her. So it was a great relief to him when she said. "Velma I must admit your computer skills are second to none. We should have hired you to design our posters. However these are fake."

Velma was stunned as she said. "They are not I took them myself." Thorn laughed and said. "Shaggy it seems you were right coming here was a waste. Let's go and get your sister." Stacy said. "Were is Sugi and what are you planning?" Shaggy said. "Mom I would drop it Daphne sent me a message saying Sugi has scars all over her back. Sugi also said you were the one who did it to her. She is coming with us."

Stacy said. "She is a witch Shaggy she can do magic I needed her to stop it. She is a monster." Shaggy said. "No you are the monster. We are taking her and if you try anything you will go to jail. I will see to the personally." Velma said. "How did you know it was a fake?" Thorn said. "I am not going to tell you. You don't need to know."

The two walked out and drove off. Now to the ones that are wondering how Thorn knew it was simple. First all the dates she knew well and Shaggy was with her. Two Shaggy would never cheat on her. He loved her too much to do that. Three and the last is simple. The man looked like Shaggy in the picture but he did not have Shaggy's eyes.

Thorn said. "How are you feeling?" Shaggy said. "I want to transform and kill my mother. I knew Sugi was a witch since she was three. I wish I had helped her more. I failed my sister." They had made it to Daphne's home so she hugged him and said. "You have not failed her. You are taking her away and to a safe place. You will protect her and I can and will train her in how to use her powers. You may have left her but you will make up for it now."

Thorn took a pause and said. "Do not worry about the past and the what you could have done. Worry about the future. We can raise her as if she is our own. Then we can have children of our own." She then gentle but lovingly kissed him. She said. "I love you and you sister loves you as well. Now lets go and get her." So the two walk into Daphne's house since she knew they were coming.

(This part takes place after Sugi gets to Daphne.) Daphne always liked Sugi. Sugi was thrilled when Daphne and Shaggy started to date. She was just as heartbroken as her brother was about the break up. Sugi would have been happy to call the red head her sister in law. Sugi did like Thorn since she could see the love she had for her brother and her brother had for her.

Sugi showed Daphne the scars. She was afraid to tell her bother for fear of him getting hurt. Daphne was outraged by it. Sugi had fallen asleep and Daphne let her sleep. She said. "Don't worry Sugi your brother will not let you get hurt anymore. If anyone tries to harm you they will be crushed by him."

A couple hours later Shaggy and Thorn came to her home. Sugi woke up for she sensed her brother was nearby. She then jumped at him hugging him for all she was worth. Shaggy said. "If you wish you can come with us. Mom will never bother you again." Sugi looked at her brother with disbelief. Sugi said. "Mom won't let me go." Thorn said. "We have many allies your mother will not get you again."

Sugi said. "I need to tell you something. Mom beat me because I am a witch. I know you don't like monsters big brother." Thorn said. "Daphne what I am about to say you cannot repeat you will be the third person who knows this. Sugi your brother does not hate witches."

She took a pause and saw that Daphne agreed to not say anything of what she heard. Thorn went on to say. "Sugi I am a witch as well." To prove it Thorn summoned fire in her hands. She then turned Shaggy's hair pink and then turned it back again. Shaggy said. "I have known since you were three. I thought mom would take care of you and protect you. I am sorry for having failed you little sis."

Sugi hugged her brother again. She said. "You have not failed me." Shaggy went with Sugi to get some stuff leaving Daphne and Thorn in the room alone. Daphne said. "So we were right you were doing witch craft." Thorn smiled and said. "Yes it was witch craft. I am a witch and proud of it. It was scary when I told him. I figured he would leave me. He did not in fact he did not care."

Daphne smiled and said. "That is so him. Anyway take care of him. If you hurt him I will hurt you a thousand times worse." Thorn smiled and said. "I will my friend." She hugged the red head and thought to herself. You have many people that are ahead of you in that respect. The three hugged Daphne goodbye and left for Oakhaven.

End of chapter.

This story will be Shaggy/ Thorn. However once this is done I will write form here one with Shaggy Thorn and Daphne. A few more chapters left of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I own nothing

Luna and Dusk were best friends, sisters, and lovers. They were scared when they told Thorn that they were dating and wanted to get married. Thorn's response to the news was to break their backs in a hug. She was so happy for them. She even suggested a double wedding. Everyone seemed happy with that idea. They told her the day after she told them she was engaged to Shaggy. Hoping that if Shaggy was wrong Thorn would be so high from her engagement that she would not get too mad.

Luna and Dusk looked bad but they were nice people all of the Hex Girls were like that. They had a high sense of social justice and had used their powers as famous rock stars to help others. Now they did not get mad much. Dusk did actual of all of them she was the one that had a temper. Luna was the claim one and she was more passive. Thorn was the nicest of all of them. Someone could punch her in the gut and she would forgive them.

This happened a lot to her. Her thought was hurt me fine I can handle it. Hurt my friends or loved ones then all bets are off. That was one of the many things that attracted Shaggy to her. In fact that was the main thing her kind heart. Luna and Dusk were kind but not as kind as Thorn.

So when Thorn called Luna and Dusk and told them about Sugi and what help was needed they got to work. They got Sugi her favorite foods and stuff like that. Harming children to them was unforgivable and something that demanded punishment. They knew Shaggy had allies they just did not know who they were. To be honest it scared them.

When Shaggy wanted to he could be very dangerous. It happened after a concert a fan tried to assault them. Shaggy did not find that amusing so he defeated the guy. However the guy was a drunk and after it he cleaned up his life. The Hex Girls made it so he spent only a few months in jail. He is now a model of good works. He died many years later at age 85 and was remembered as a good person.

Luna and Dusk knew of Sugi since Shaggy talked about her. They already liked her form what they heard. Plus Sugi was like family to them now. Well at least she will be soon. So go after them then fine they expected it when they sign up as band members. However go after family then all bets are off.

Shaggy was driving the car they drove for about three hours and checked into a hotel. Before he left Daphne's house he made a call and when he got the hotel waiting in the room was a man. He was about five feet with very pale skin and black hair. He smiled when he saw Shaggy he said. "It was not easy my friend but it has been done. She is now officially your daughter you adopted her and the other one. Here you go."

Shaggy said. "Thanks Count for helping out on short notice." The count said. "Think nothing of it now if you excuse me I must be going." He handed Shaggy some papers and left. Sugi and Thorn were in shock by this man's actions. Both could sense the man's power and it was scary. Sugi was happy now her big brother was now her father. She always felt her brother was a better parent to her then her mother. She said. "Good night dad I love you." She hugged him and fell asleep.

Thorn asked. "Was that who I think it was?" Shaggy said. "Yes that was Count Dracula. He turned me into a werewolf. " So Shaggy told her the story and after wards she was shocked. She would not have believed it if not for the fact that she knew Shaggy never told a lie. It was just not in his nature. She also knew that he never would lie to her. True he never told her how he became a werewolf until tonight but she never asked. To be honest she was scared of the answer.

Thorn said. "So am I listed as the mother for Sugi and Lilly? Also are we going to tell Sugi she now has a sister?" Lilly and Sugi were the same age so it worked out well. Shaggy said. "Yes you are listed as the mother if that is ok with you. Yes I would like to tell Sugi the truth. Right now I need to call the others my mother needs a lesson."

Thorn normally would not allow this to occur however she was going to make an exception. Harming children to her was unforgivable. Plus Sugi was now her daughter. Hurt her fine she was use to people trying to hurt her. If you hurt her family then all bets were off.

Shaggy called Sibella and right away she could tell something was wrong. He called her early asking her for help with adopting his actual sister. He did not give the reason's why. So Shaggy told her what his former mother did now. The reason he did not tell her then was he did not want his mother dead yet.

Needless to say the vampire princess was furious. No furious was not even a correct word. She had watched Sugi for a few years. Shaggy wanted his little sister watched over. Sibella said. "I will deal with your mother. I will take Lilly with me and I am sorry. I missed it Shaggy I should have seen it." Shaggy said. "Don't worry she is safe now that is all that matters can I speak to Lilly."

So the headmistress put the cat girl on the phone. Shaggy said. "Lilly it is official I have adopted you and so has Thorn. There is more I will tell you later but the mission you are going on involves my actual sister." Lilly said. "I will not fail father. I love you." She hung up. Shaggy and Thorn went to bed and held Sugi close to them.

Meanwhile Lilly was with Sibella. Sibella said. "Shaggy's sister is a witch and his mother has been abusing her. Now we need to go and chat with this woman it should be amusing. Also form what I understand Velma is there so you can get your wish." Lilly smirked evilly she checked to make sure her swords were ready.

Sibella gather the rest of the gang plus Scooby Doo. They all stayed behind to watch over the students. This mission was going to be bad for Stacy and Velma. It was Sibella, Lilly and Scooby. Back in Coolsville Stacy and Velma were having a fight with Daphne. Well actual Daphne was ignoring the ranting of the two. It was driving her crazy.

The two were blaming her for there failed attempts to get Shaggy away from Thorn. They started to rant and rant once more it was driving her insane. Stacy said. "I will not have my plans ruined he will marry Velma." That was the last straw for Daphne. She said. "You are stupid Mrs. Rogers. Shaggy is in love with Thorn and he will marry her."

Stacy said. "He should not have come back." Daphne said. "There are only two reason he came back. The first was for Sugi. Now that he has her with him he will never return again. The second reason was Thorn. She lost both her parents so she convinced Shaggy to try and make amends." Stacy said. "He will marry Velma and that is final."

They heard a female voice say. "You know Daphne is incorrect you are not stupid you just actual I can't think of a word that describes how stupid you up." Looking up they see a tall woman with long purple hair and bright green eyes. They see a little girl with whiskers and a tail. They also see a Great Dane.

The dog they know it is Scooby the other two do not know who it is. Sibella said. "So you are Daphne a very interesting person you are. You are loyal and true. I like you, you got sprit."

Sibella then turned to Velma and said. "So this is the one that caused issued wow pathetic is all I can say about you." Velma asked. "Who do you think you are?" Sibella smirked and said. "I think I am Sibella the daughter of Count Dracula. This here is Lilly who Shaggy ended up saving a few years ago form a terrible fate. You of course know Scooby Doo."

Stacy said. "You don't scare me. You will not harm me. The police will get you." Sibella smirked and said. "You should be scared. You should also be thankful that Shaggy rather deal with Sugi. For if not he would have killed you." Velma said. "Shaggy would never harm anyone." Lilly spoke for the first time.

"Dad is not the same person you guys knew. He will crush any that harm his important people." The other three were shocked by the word Dad. Sibella laughed and said. "Lilly you broke them. Anyway Shaggy found her three years ago and she saw him as a father figure. He officially adopted her today. Lilly you may do it now."

Lilly smiled and drew her swords. She then charged forward and held her swords at Velma's throat and Stacy's throat. Scooby said. "She will do it the only think stopping her is that she hates killing or harming others. Plus she is a king person at heart." Lilly said. "Sibella has questions answer them and I will not kill you."

Sibella said. "Why did you hurt Sugi?" Stacy said. "She is a monster she needs to be punished. She is evil all witches are evil." Lilly was about to stab her blades in their hearts but she was stopped by SIbella. Sibealla said. "Lilly they are not worth the guilt you will live with for the rest of your life. Stand down." Lilly put her swords away. SIbella said with much calmness that betrayed the rage she felt. "I will say this once and only once. Come near Sugi or Shaggy again and you will die." Lilly had removed the swords but she really wanted to use them.

She took a pause and said. "Daphne I wish you luck in life." Daphne said "Take care of him and I wish you luck as well." Lilly said. "Good bye Aunty Daphne. I hope we cross paths again." Daphne asked. "Why did you call me aunty?" Lilly smiled and said. "Dad told me you were like a sister to him after the breakup. He told me that in a real jam I could count on you. He may not show it but he trusts you."

Sibella said. "It seems that trust is not misplaced. Daphne I am willing to offer you a job where you family cannot bother you anymore. Give me a call if you want to consider it." She threw a card to the red head. Sibella said. "Good luck in life Daphne if this is the last time we meet. I hope it is not you would fit in very well. Stacy and Velma stay out of his way. If you do not I will end you."

Velma said. "I will get Fred involved." Sibella said. "Please he will not help you. After Daphne nearly killed him, He turned his life around. He is married now and has one son. He is very happy and will not do anything to ruin it. He wants to make amends so trying to get his help will only end badly."

The two females left. Scooby said. "I will say this once if you harm Shaggy or his family I will end you. Good luck Daphne. I suggest you take the offer." With that Scooby left with a pop just like the others. He made it to Fred's home.

Fred was shocked to see Scooby here and a little worried. Scooby said. "You can relax I am not here to harm you are your family. Shaggy is engaged now and his mother and Velma are trying to break them apart. She may try and get you involved."

Fred said with determination. "What do you need me to do?" Scooby said. "Pretend that you will help her and then contact this number. I promise you she will not harm your family. Good luck my friend. You have finally found you peace. I only hope Velma finds her soon or else she will die." Scooby disappeared once more.

End of Chapter five.

Next chapter Lilly and Sugi meet for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope everyone liked the last chapter. This chapter Lilly and Sugi will meet for the first time and some other stuff will occur.

Thanks to Zarathos' chain for my second review.

I own nothing.

Sugi woke up the next morning cuddle between her new father and who she assumed would be her new mom. She of course was right about her new mom well soon to be new mom. She used to have nightmares about the abuse her mother put her through. Last night she did not have any. She guessed being close to people that loved her stopped the nightmares.

She was scared about her powers. However her new mom admitted she was a witch like her. Sugi saw that Thorn had a normal life and it did not affect her very much. So it gave Sugi a lot of hope for the future. She also suspected that her brother now dad was hiding stuff from her. She trusted him so she was going to wait for him to tell her.

Shaggy had woken up he knew today he was going to have to come clean with his sister now daughter and his other daughter. He only hoped that it all worked out. He was scared of it not working out. While Sugi was taking a shower Thorn said to him. "It will all work out. They both want someone to understand them so it will work out." Shaggy said. "I know but I am still scared."

Thorn gently kissed him. She said. "They will be surprised but they will both be happy trust me. You will give them what they want. Someday you will give me what I want as well." Shaggy hugged her and when Sugi was done they went for some food and made the long trip to the Ghoul School.

Shaggy on the way said. "Sugi I have been keeping a secret form a lot of people. Only the ones at the place we are going to, Thorn. Scooby and a few others know." He took a pause to say. "The man you saw last night was Count Dracula he turned me into a werewolf so that I could take part in a race. Afterwards I was never able to fully get rid of the wolf. I now can control it and can transform at will."

Sugi was shocked but she was not scared. She said. "One thing I have always been able to tell is if someone is good or bad. I have never sensed that you were bad dad. So if you are a werewolf it means little to me. I know you will not hurt me. You have never tried to harm me." This made Shaggy feel a lot better. The trio had made it to a scary looking building that had a sign that said Ghoul School.

Shaggy said. "This was a very strange place. When I first came here to teach after the gang broke apart. I was scared but I got to know everyone and they have become like my sisters and friends. You will be shocked by meeting them but I also have one more surprise for you. They will not harm you at all."

Sugi said. "Does the surprise have to do with you adopting someone else besides me?" Shaggy smirked so Sugi had gotten that part last night. He said. "Yes it is. Her name is Lilly and I found her three years ago badly injured. I healed her and brought her here. She sees me as her father. She will be your sister."

So the trio walked up to the school. When they get in they hear of shout of daddy and see a little girl tackle Shaggy. Sugi noticed that the girl has hair on her body and whiskers on her checks and a long tail which is brown like her hair.

The two get up. Shaggy says. "Lilly I need to talk to you actual all of us need to speak with you." So the cat girl led the trio to her room. When they got to her room Lilly noticed for the first time the other girl that was her age next to her dad. Judging by the look of the girl she knew this was Sugi. Lilly just did not know if she should call Sugi aunt or sister.

Shaggy said. "As you have guessed this is Sugi. As I am sure you have already guessed I adopted her. That makes the two of you sisters. Thorn will be your mother or mom. I would like you to live with us Lilly. We can help you disguise yourself as a human. You do not have to pick right now. Everyone wants to meet Sugi so you have time."

Sugi walked over to her new sister. She was not at all afraid. She warped the cat girl in a hug. Lilly said. "I don't have to think about it Dad. I want to live with you. I want to be raised by you as your daughter as well as my sister. I want to help you raise other children as well." Sugi smiled and said. "Then welcome sister to the family." Lilly said in response. "Thank you sister for accepting me"

Sugi said. "Like our mom I am a witch." Lilly said. "I know I can smell it. That is a cool part about being part cat." Lilly said. "Dad do you know who my birth parents were? I get the sense you know but are afraid to tell me." Shaggy sighed and said. "I promised myself I would be honest if you asked. I will not lie but you are right I am afraid to tell you."

He took another pause and sat down. All three went near him. Lilly climbed into his lap. Shaggy said. "First off I do not know who your birth father was. All I know is he is most likely dead killed by your mother. Before I go on I need you to understand two things."

He took a pause before saying. "First you are nothing like your mother nothing at all like her. The second thing is her sins are not your sins." Shaggy took a pause he was losing it. Thorn sensing this squeezed his hand. She did not know this story.

Shaggy said. "After the breakup of the gang we all did different things. Daphne and Fred did a tv show. Anyway we all reunited and went to New Orleans to find haunted houses and the ghost in them. All of them ended up being fake and it was pissing Daphne off greatly."

Shaggy said. "Any way we ran into this woman who told us that she had a place that was haunted and she was right. We did not find out until later that it was haunted with the victims her and her master killed to keep on living. Zombies were on the island trying to warn us."

He took a pause trying to forget that painful memory before saying. "Three cat creatures drained people of their life forces to persevere there immortally. At first they did it to take revenge on a pirate that had killed all of their friends and family. They invoked an ancient magic that gave them power but cursed them. Your mother was one of them."

He took another pause and said. "Your mother was Lina. She lured the gang to the Island. We were able to defeat them. However I learned that we had help in that respect. Your mother wanted to end it all. She wanted to die. She left a note to me explaining everything. She had felt she needed to die so she could pay for her sins. She wrote that she had a daughter that she had sent to a safe place."

Lilly was scared her mother was a murderer and had tried to kill her dad. Lilly asked "Why?" Shaggy knew what she was asking. "At first I was not sure it was you. It did not seem likely the odds were against it. Even if I knew you were her daughter I would still have helped you. The sins of the parent should not be blamed on the child."

He took a pause and said. "You are not your mother at all. You will never be like her. She was cold and ruthless. Even towards the end when her heart started to melt she was still cold and ruthless. You are kind. Yes you can be ruthless but for the most part you are kind." Lilly started to cry softly letting go of the pain.

She now knew her birth parents were dead and one was a monster in all sense of the word. Yet she found something better. She had a sister that was a witch. She just met her new sister and she already loved her new sister. Lilly could tell that she would get along with Sugi very well. Lilly had other big sisters that had watched over and protected her.

Lilly had a new mom. A mom that was also a witch yet she was a kind person. Lilly did not know Thorn very well but she could sense that Thorn meant her no harm. She also sensed love. Lilly also had a dad. She knew Shaggy would never leave her. She said. "Thank you everyone I love you all. I will never become like her."

Sugi said. "We will help you. We are family now." Thorn said. "You have a good heart Lilly I can see it. Now come on the others want to meet Sugi." Sugi was a little freaked out after meeting the original five of the Ghoul School. She was not scared of their looks. She was more scared of there actions. They were loud and in your face.

Sugi saw a woman with purple hair and green eyes. She hugged Sugi and said. "I am sorry little one for not noticing the abuse you went through. I was asked to protect you from the ones that might harm you. I did not expect your former mother to harm you."

Sugi said. "It is ok thank you for protecting me." The woman said. "I am SIbella I guess you can say I am your aunt now. Just call me aunty." Sugi said. "You seem like the man I saw last night. The one that told me I was now my brothers daughter." Sibella smiled and said. "Your dad is right you are very smart. That was my father Count Drucla. I am a vampire."

Sugi then meet the others. Winnie and she was shocked to discover that Scooby was married. However Sugi was happy for him. The werewolf looked dangerous but had a kind heart she could tell. Sugi then asked her dad to transform. She was not afraid in fact she like it and accepted it. Phanny and her music amazed Sugi.

Elsa's explosions worried her. She was curious has to how the safe the woman worked in never burnt down. She could sense magic she was afraid to ask about how much magic was used. Meeting Tanis the mummy doctor actual made sense to her in a twisted sort of way. Sugi now understood why her dad respected these five and told her that they could help her.

After a long good bye form everyone the four left to head back to Oak Haven. The two girls had fallen asleep in the car. Thorn had also fallen asleep on Shaggy shoulder. Shaggy thought to himself life is great now. He stopped at a hotel about five hours form the city of Oak Haven. The four checked in and fell asleep on the beds.

During this time Fred was thinking. He had screwed up badly in life. He had made a great group of friends and even found love with a great woman yet he screwed it all up. However he was given a last chance when he found love again and even had a baby. He wanted to help his friends.

He wife whose name was Lucy saw him talking to the Great Dane and asked with it was all about. Fred said. "That was Scooby Doo." His wife knew all about his past. Fred went on. "He was warning me about a former friend of mine trying to ruin the life of another former friend. He asked me call when she came." He then told her everything.

Lucy asked. "Will Velma hurt Bob?" Bob was the couple's three month old son. They heard a voice say. "She will not or else she must deal with me and I am not a nice person when children are involved." Looking up they see a woman with purple hair and piercing green eyes. She bows and says. "I am Sibella, a friend of Shaggy and Thorn. You do not need to call when Velma shows up. The number you were given was mine. She will be here shortly I can smell her."  
Sure enough there was a knock on the door and Velma was there. Sibella had hidden Lucy and Bob in the shadows. Fred said. "Velma I know what you are trying to do. Scooby warned me so please leave." Velma said. "Either help me or I will take your son form you. I have Bo he will help me with that."

They had come in the house and Velma heard a voice say. "It seems the smart one is no longer smart and the mighty have fallen." Velma sees Sibella but instead of being scared she is not she throws water at the vampire princess. Sibella rolls her eyes and said. "O yeah Holy Water no one has ever tried that before. What next a cross and some garlic? It does not hurt us I just don't like the taste. My father eats it all the time. I go to church every week for crying out loud."

Sibella picked up Velma by the throat and said. "Fred I will have someone watching out for your family incase Bo does try anything. I hope he does not but Velma has tricked him. So be on guard." Fred said. "Can you please tell them I am sorry for all that I have done? I want to make it up to them and try to be friends again." Sibella said. "I shall pass along the message. Your demons are dead. I wish you luck Fred." Sibella then disappeared with a pop.

Sibella had transported them to a distant location. She said. "Velma I gave you a warning. I am afraid I must kill you." Velma said. "What about saying I am not worth it?" Sibella said. "Lilly has not killed yet her soul is still innocent. I have killed before in defense so my soul is already darkened. It is better to have my soul to be darkened more then to darken an innocent soul."

She said. "I am glad Shaggy never got involved with you. You are not worthy of him. Daphne was a far better choice over you. I am going to kill you now goodbye." With that she sank her teeth into Velma's neck and drained the bookworm of her blood. She then dropped her body to the ground. She then burned the body. That was how Velma DInkly the former smart one of Mystery Inc. died. She was the first of the gang to die.

Sibella then gave her a silent pray. Sibella may have killed before but she did not like it. She knew if Velma had lived she would have hurt many others. Knowing that still did not make it easier for Sibella. The guilt would never leave her. She had called Shaggy and told her what had happened. Shaggy and Thorn understood they did not like it but it was needed. They both were worried that Velma would come after their daughters. Shaggy and Thorn said a silent pray for Velma. She was once a friend.

Sibella returned to Fred and informed him of Velma's death. Fred was mad at first. Sibella said. "She would have come after your son. Bo might still do it. Shaggy adopted his sister and another little girl. Velma would have gone after them. I do not like it but I had no choice." Fred said. "You are right but it is still hard. She was once a friend." Sibella said. "Remember her for what she was and not who she became. Call if you need help." With that Sibella was gone into the night.

End of Chapter Six.

Next chapter the girls meet Luna and Dusk. Also preparations for the weeding and Daphne's answer.


	7. Chapter 7

In case anyone noticed I deleted Witches return. I was not getting any reviews and it was crap so I deleted it. It will return just not until next year. I will fix it up and it will be back.

Now on to chapter 7 I own nothing and please leave a review

Lilly was up and getting ready for the day. She looked out the window at the sky. It made her smile. She now had a new life. She knew when Shaggy found her that night and saved her that her life would change. She now had a family. She heard a voice say. "Couldn't sleep sis?" Lilly looked at her sister.

That was another thing that had changed she now had a sister someone her own age she could spend time with. Lilly said. "I was never one to sleep late sis. That and I wanted to make sure this was not a dream." Sugi smiled and said. "It is not a dream and I understand. I felt the same way. I think for a long time I will have the fear of waking up and having it be a dream."

Lilly and Sugi hugged. Lilly asked. "Can you please tell me about Aunty Daphne? I can sense she is a good person." Sugi said. "She is I was thrilled when dad and Aunty Daphne were dating. She treated me very well. She helped watch me a lot. I think I was more heartbroken over the break up then dad was."

Sugi took a pause before saying. "She was someone I knew would never harm me. I could always trust her. She and dad used to be the ones that watched out for me. I am glad she is our aunt." Lilly asked. "Do you wish that she had married Dad?" Sugi said. "Until I meet mom yes I did wish it. Then I meet her and right away I could sense her good heart. I could see that she cared for dad and that dad cared for her."

They heard Thorn say. "I am glad to hear that Sugi. I was nervous meeting both of you." Lilly asked. "Why mom?" Thorn smiled she liked being called mom it felt nice. Her friends would look at her oddly but she really did not care. She said. "Well Shaggy talked a lot about you two. He told me that you two were protective of him so I was nervous. I am glad I meet you both. I am also glad to call myself your mom."

Both her new daughters hugged her. She said. "You both have great pain in your hearts. I promise you both I and your dad will help you heal them. You are no longer alone and no one will take you away from us." The three felt someone hug them and heard a voice say. "I agree one hundred percent. No one will take you form us. We are a family now."

Both young girls cried happy that that had a family once again. A family they knew would stand the test of time. They knew they may have issues all normal families did but they were prepared for it and knew they would get through it. They also knew they were not a normal family. Neither of the girls cared about that part. They were both ten years old. Both were still young enough to have a new start.

The group got ready to leave. After a nice breakfast the family left to return to Oak Haven and meet Luna and Dusk. Both Luna and Dusk had been told about Thorn and Shaggy adopting two little girl's one being Shaggy's little sister. It did not shock or surprise them In fact it felt normal. At least that was the impression Thorn got on the phone.

On the way up Shaggy could tell that Thorn was thinking about something. He asked. "What is troubling you?" Thorn smiled that was one of the many things she loved about Shaggy he was always able to read her so very well. She said. "I have been thinking about telling Luna and Dusk about being a Witch. I am not sure what to do. What are your thoughts?"

Shaggy asked. "What does your heart tell you to do? If your heart is telling you to tell them then I would suggest telling them. Whatever you chose to do I will support you one hundred percent." Thorn hugged him and rested her head on his shoulders. She would have kissed him but he was driving.

Thorn spent the car ride getting to know her new daughters. She only knew a little bit about them but not enough. She was glad to be able to get to know them. She was scared about being a mother so soon but she was ready. She was scared but knew she could do it.

Shaggy was also scared about being a father but he knew it was the right thing to do. He was ready to do it as well. Once again fear was in his heart. Fear of failing his daughters but he was not one to back down. Thorn and to a certain extent Daphne helped him to stand his ground and not back down.

They had made it to the city and pulled up to Thorn's house. Waiting for them were Luna and Dusk. Now both Lilly and Sugi were fans of the hex girls. So on some level they were very thrilled that they were all related to the Hex Girls in some way. All got inside.

Thorn grabbed Shaggy's hand and refused to let it go. She said. "Guys I have been keeping a secret form you. Only a few know it about me and this was not the case a few months ago." She took a pause and said. "I am a witch a full blown witch." She then raised her hands and turned Shaggy's hair pink.

Luna and Dusk was shocked by this but it did not affect them. They warped Thorn in a hug. Luna said. "That does not matter we know you are friend and sister." Dusk said. "We also understand why you did not tell us." Thorn hugged her friends and then went to Shaggy and started to cry into his chest letting go of all the emotions she had.

Luna and Dusk noticed the two little girls hugging Thorn as well. One looked like Shaggy with her matching blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had black close to brown hair with brown eyes. This girl also had two swords on her. The blond hair one said. "I am Sugi." The brown haired one said. "I am Lilly."

I forget to mention Thorn used her magic to make Lilly look human. Sugi said. "Like mom I am also a witch. That is why my birth mother beat me." Lilly waved her hands and broke the spell she was under. The spell was focused on a necklace that Shaggy gave her. Luna and Dusk could see she had a cat's tail and some whiskers. Lilly said. "I am cat girl."

Shaggy transformed and said. "I am a werewolf." All of this was a lot to take in for Luna and Dusk. However to their credit they handled it very well. It did not seem to faze them at all. Luna said. "So Shaggy how much control do you have over the wolf?" Shaggy said. "Unless I am really sad, angry, or depressed on the full moon I am in complete control."

Thorn asked. "Has that every happened?" Shaggy said. "The day Daphne broke up with me. It was a full moon. I was depressed and hurt. Near my town there is a forest. About 5 miles into it is a huge hole that no one knows how it got there. The trees are all destroyed. Nothing can grow in that spot anymore. It was all me."

Shaggy took a pause and said. "Since then I have been working hard on not letting my negative emotions stay with me for very long. I came close to losing it with my former mother. I am just glad it was not a night of the full moon." Thorn warped him in a hug and gently kissed him. Sugi and Lilly hugged him as well.

Luna said. "Well then this is odd but actual feels normal in a way." Dusk says. "It is very odd but I am not worried at all." Shaggy says. "I find it ironic in a way. I spent much of my life chasing ghost and monsters and yet I am one. I am going to be married to one soon and two are my daughters." At that everyone laughed. Sugi and Lilly went to get ready for dinner. They were going to Jack's place.

After everyone was ready they went to Jack's place. The Hex Girls did not wear disguise in the town or city. Everyone knew them it was the place they grew up. Jack seeing the group was happy he knew he would get a lot of money this night.

Shaggy had toned down with eating. He no longer ate a lot of food like he use to. He ate normally and sometimes less. Jack was disappointed since he did not make as much as he liked but he was happy to see his friends again and happy they did not blame him for his part all those years ago. It was a good meal for all.

The family got home and Sugi and Lilly crashed on the beds that had been set up for them. It was late and they were exhausted. The rest of the night the four adults talked about the upcoming weddings. All wanted it to be small and with only a few friends. The only outsiders allowed were going to be the Ghoul School gang. Daphne was coming since she was not an outsider at least no one in the group though of her as one. Shaggy was going to pay Elsa for protection.

He called her and she gladly agreed to do it. In fact she thought it would be fun. Thorn to be honest was a little scared but she trusted Shaggy judgment. Also the Ghoul School gang was loyal to Shaggy very loyal. They would never do anything to harm him or the ones he cared about. Dusk asked. "Can we trust her?" They heard a voice say. "She may act slow but she is very bright and very strong?"

Looking up they see a women with purple hair and green eyes. Shaggy says. "Luna, Dusk this is my pseudo sister Sibella the daughter of Count Drucla." Sieblla says. "I just wanted to see how Lilly and Sugi were doing. Tanis wants to give a check up on Sugi. Form what we heard she is worried."

Shaggy said. "She is sleeping right now can Tanis do it now?" Sibella smiled and popped away. Five minutes later she came back but with her was a woman covered head to toe with bandages all Luna and Dusk could see was her yellow eyes. She said. "I will be back do you trust me Shaggy?"

Shaggy said. "Of course I do Tanis one hundred percent. Please let me know if she is ok." Tanis hugged her brother. Tanis had seen child abuse before. Some of the girls had come to the school in bad shape very bad shape. Lilly by far was the worst she had seen. The cat girl had four of her ribs broken. Her left arm broken in six places, her right shoulder broken, and tail was broken as well. Lilly could walk but it was very painful for the young girl.

Tanis did not do the check at the school with Sugi since she did not want to scare her. Sugi had gotten a lot the last few days it was best not to rush. Tanis went up to do her job. She always wanted to be a healer. Shaggy encouraged her to follow that dream. Since then she has saved many lives. She was going to help this little girl her niece.

Meanwhile the others were attempting to claim Shaggy down. Dusk said. "So can you tell us about yourself Sibella and how Shaggy seems to know a bunch of what people would call monsters." Sibella said. "I like you guys you got sprit. Anyway it started a few years ago after the breakup of Mystery Inc. Shaggy got a job as a gym teacher. He did not know that the school was a boarding school for ghouls."

Sibella took a pause and said. "It was me and Tanis and three other girl ghouls if you will. He and Scooby and Scrappy ended up saving us form an evil witch. I still have nightmares about her. She was ugly beyond anything I ever seen."

Shaggy said. "I agreed one hundred percent. I sometimes still have nightmares. The worst were after Sarah. One nightmare I had both of them in it." All shuddered at this. Tanis came down and she did not look happy. She said. "Ok Shaggy Sugi is in bad shape. However she is not as bad as Lilly was. All her bones show signs of having been broken and never healed the correct way. She is very malnourished. Her body is weak right now."

Shaggy asked. "Can you help her?" Tanis smiled she would have gotten mad but Shaggy was worried for her daughter. "I can it will be long I cannot make the potions that would make it easier for her." Thorn said. "I can potion making I am good at." Tanis said. "Ok then she needs to have a potion treatment plan that will last for at least 2 months and it will not be pleasant for her." Tanis popped away and came back with some books.

Thorn seeing what was needed started to work on the potions to heal her daughter. Everyone went home or to bed after Thorn was done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This story is almost done. Once it is done a sequel will come. This chapter sets up the main events of the sequel.

Please review.

Daphne had been thinking about the offer that Sibella gave her. She did not know what her job would be but she guessed that she would be teaching. She liked teaching and thought it might be a wonderful idea. Plus Sibella made it sound like her family would not be able to bug her. Ok former family. She also thought maybe she could help her new family.

She heard a voice say. "So have you given any thought as to what I offered." Daphne knows Sibella is there she can tell by the voice. Daphne said. "I have thought of nothing else. How is Sugi by the way?" Sibella said. "She is in bad shape many of her bones have been broken and never healed properly plus the malnourishment."

Sibella took a pause before saying. "Her mind is in great shape. Shaggy and Thorn adopting her made it easier for her. Plus Lilly being her new sister helped as well. Her body is in bad shape. However her new mom is a witch and an expert at brewing potions." Sibella took a pause before saying. "Over all she will be fine. She has a great spirit."

Sibella took a pause and said. "I know what it is you want the most. I can see it in your eyes. Shaggy and Thorn want to teach as well at the school. I know you have given up on what you want but do not give up on it. Hold on for a year or so more." Daphne said. "I want to take the job I know in my heart it is a good idea. What will I be teaching?"  
Sibella said. "We want the girls to be able to live in the human world. We need an expert on the subject. We need someone that can show them how to dress an act like a human." Sibella took a pause and said. "Now please we do not need them to be fashion experts just how to dress an more importantly survive and blend in with the humans."

Sibella said. "We want a world were humans and monster can live side by side without fear. Sadly that day is a long way off. So for the time being we need to help the girls hide in the human world. That is where you come in. There is one more thing before you take the job."  
Sibella once more paused and said. "In Mystery Inc you chased monsters and ghost etc. Many turned out to be bad guys in mask. A few were real. All the girls are real they are not people in mask. Can you handle that?"

Daphne said. "I can handle it is headmistress. I know it will not be easy with Shaggy. I was on tour with him for over a year so it can be done." Sibella smirked and said. "Pack your stuff we are leaving." An hour later Daphne was done packing. With a pop Sibella, Daphne and her stuff were in front of a school. Sibella said. "Welcome to the Ghoul School."

Sibella said. "Come lets us give you a tour and meet some of the other staff and the girls. A little bit of advice do not let the girls know you are Crush they are big fans of the Hex Girls. I am shocked no one noticed Thorn the last two times she was here. It was funny that part freaked her out. She was very claim about the whole school full of monsters thing."

Daphne said. "Well she is a witch and Shaggy accepted her." Sibella said. "There is something about Shaggy you should know. It is his secret so you must no tell him or let him know that you know." Daphne was curious very curious. Sibella said. "Several years ago my father was having a race to pick out the monster of the year. The werewolf refused to take part in the race. So to have the race my father turned Shaggy into a werewolf. Why he picked Shaggy I have no clue father will not tell me or anyone for that matter all he says is that it was a dumb reason."

Daphne seeing that the vampire was not done waited. Sibella said. "He was never able to fully get rid of the wolf however he can control the blood lust and rage he feels expect during the full moon. During the full moon he is at the most dangerous stage. If he is really mad or depressed then he cannot control the wolf."

Daphne was horrified not by the fact that the man she loved was a werewolf. It was ok for her in fact it felt right. She was horrified for she remember the night she broke up with Shaggy it was a full moon. She heard in the forest there was some destruction. Sibella seeing the look said. "Yes the forest was him and it was after the breakup." Daphne said. "I failed so badly. I want to be there for him. I will do whatever it takes."

Sibella smiled her master plan was working o so well. The only issue with the plan is that it will take at least a year or so to work. Sibella said. "Daphne do not worry about the past only worry about the future and the present. If you do as I say you may get what you want without anyone being hurt in the process but for now do not mention and do not talk about it. Am I clear?" Daphne nodded that she understood.

Daphne did not understand what was going on but Shaggy seemed to trust the vampire princess so she would as well. Daphne and Sibella were walking when they ran into Scooby who was happy to see Daphne. The trio started to walk and Daphne saw a female werewolf torturing I mean teaching some girls.

Scooby said. "They are being punished for trying to play a prank. They almost got away with it. By the way that is Winnie she is my mate." Daphne was shocked by hearing the news. However she was happy for her friend. Winnie came up and started to sniff Daphne. Daphne just stood there and did nothing. Winnie said. "I like you. You got sprit anyway welcome. I am Winnie the gym teacher and the punisher of the school. "  
Daphne looked over to see the three girls on the ground looking like they had run a marathon twice in a row without stopping. It was pretty close to that. Winnie said. "Ok girls the next time you come here for punishment you will get the heavy punishment that was the light one." The three girls painfully walked away and Daphne started to get scared. She said. "I don't want to see heavy."

Scooby said. "Your right you don't want to see it. It is scary. The scariest part is that Shaggy taught her a lot of her teaching methods." Winnie smirked and said. "Yeah good times. When he trained us for the game it was painful." Daphne was enjoying this she was learning a lot more about Shaggy. She was wondering what else she would learn.

The four keep walking and found a class room full of girls and in front of them was a ghost woman. Daphne could tell right away that the ghost woman was really good at the music playing she did. After the class was done the ghost went up to Daphne and said. "So you are Crush or should I call you Daphne anyway welcome to the school. I am Phanny the music teacher. I am a big fan of the Hex Girls."

Daphne could tell that this woman was going to be very interesting. They walked until there heard and explosion and saw a tall green woman with lots of burn marks on her. She saw Daphne and said. "Welcome I am Elsa. I teach science and help make things go boom. If you hurt my friends I will crush you." Daphne was kind of worried but she knew Elsa would not harm anyone.

They get Elsa to the medical wing and see a woman covered in bandages an all that Daphne could see were her bright yellow eyes. She said as she started to heal Elsa. "I am Tanis master of healing. I need to give you a check up to make sure you are in top form."

So Daphne allowed Tanis to give her a check up. After about 15 minutes Tanis announced that Daphne was clear to teach. She said. "You are in good shape. Mystery solving and rock and roll music helped out a lot. If you need healing come to me." So the gang left to eat dinner. At dinner Sibella announced that Daphne would be teaching.

The girls were a little untrustworthy of her. Sieblla told Daphne as she took the red head to her room. "They have all been hurt in some way by humans such as you. So they are worried you might hurt them. Give them time and they will warm up to you. Goodnight my friend and welcome."

Later Sibella was in her room all her friends and Scooby were there. Winnie said. "Is it really wise to do this Bella?" All of them knew of SIbella's master plan. SIbella sighed and said. "To be honest it is not wise not even close to being wise. However it is the only option. It needs to be done."

Winnie knowing all her sisters very well knew SIbella was hiding something so she said. "What is it that you are hiding? What is it that you know?" Sibella sighed and said. "I can sense the bond between the three. I can also sense Shaggy's emotions."  
She took a pause and said. "When he is alone he is very anger and at some point all the anger, sadness and despair will eat him up. One day it will turn to rage complete a total rage. I fear for what will happen." She took another pause before saying. "When he is with just Daphne or just Thorn he is claim the anger, the sadness and the despair are starting to go away. It is still there but it is less."  
She took one more pause and said. "However when both are with him at the same time the anger, the sadness and the despair is all gone. He needs to be with both of them but it will not be easy. I think Thorn sense's it." She took one more pause as she closed her eyes and said "The wolf inside of him is starting to take over the darkness in his heart is growing stronger."

She had to pause once more before she said with her eyes still closed. "He needs the love form both Thorn and Daphne without it I fear bad things will happen. I don't like it at all but it needs to be done. I know the risk and I know what is at stake."

She opened her eyes and said. "So I beg you please help me with this." Winnie said. "Ok I agree I will aid you." All the others agreed as well. Tanis asked. "Why did you aid with the adoptions?" Sibella said. "A few reasons the first was to give both girls a loving home with people that would love them and care for them. The second reason was to buy time. We need to buy more time for the plan to work. The third reason is they will help out in the long run."

Sibella was nervous for she knew her plan could back fire and a lot of people could die. She and the others could also lose their bother and friends but it was the only way. SIbella prayed that it would work out. Yes she was a vampire but she did believe in God and did go to church weekly. All the Ghoul School gang did. So they all prayed that Sibella's plan would work.

End of chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

This chapter will skip a few months and be the final planning for the double wedding.

I own nothing

It had been three months since Shaggy and Thorn adopted Lilly and Sugi. The two girls were very happy to have parents that loved them and treated them with love and kindness. Sugi had finished her potion treatment plan. She was now a lot healthy and stronger. Thorn had started to train her in how to use her magic. So far she was doing very well. She was mastering things at a fast rate.

Thorn told Shaggy that Sugi was mastering her powers faster than she did. Thorn mastered them very quickly. It only took her three years to master her powers and gain full control of them. It took Thorn's mother ten years to do that. Thorn told Shaggy that Sugi would master hers in less than a year and a half.

Another thing that happened was Lilly started to grow stronger as well. She was already a skilled sword master but she became better. She also became a greater hunter. Before she was adopted she blocked her cat instincts. She fought them and tried to be more human and ignore the cat part of her.

However spending time with her dad, mom, and sister all of them had none human parts in them. She started to accept and embrace the cat side of her. Since she did the world changed for her. She had become much stronger. Her sense's had increased ten fold. She also taught her sister how to us a blade.

The ideal was in case Sugi could not use her magic she could use a sword. Both were doing very well. Both girls were also doing well in other subjects. Both were ahead for math, reading and writing. All in all their parents were proud of them.

Another thing had changed. Thorn did not want to wait for the wedding. So she was able to convince Shaggy to make love to her before then. He was nervous but once he got over it lets just say Thorn could not walk straight for a few days. During the process of love making Shaggy bite Thorn and transferred some of his power to her. She became a werewolf. She was now part witch and part werewolf.

Unlike Shaggy Thorn had no issues with the wolf half of her. Thorn figured that her magic was able to help control the wolf inside her. Winnie informed her that she was right. Shaggy helped Thorn transform and when she did Shaggy was in awe at how beautiful she was in that form. He could not describe it.

Sibella passed along Fred's message and Thorn convinced Shaggy and Daphne to give him a chance. It was awkward and scary but the trio became friends again. Fred and Lucy and Bob were invited to the wedding. Bo and Stacy had stayed underground and Thorn and Shaggy was worried about it.

Daphne was doing great as a teacher. It took about three weeks for the girls to trust her and not be scared of her. It warmed her heart the day the girls hugged her. It would have taken longer for the girls to warm up to her. However it was let slip that she was a friend of Shaggy and Shaggy trusted her.

Daphne learned that day just how much Shaggy was respected at the Ghoul School. It only made her love grow stronger. She knew she had to wait but she was willing to wait. Her heart told her it would all be ok. She was ready to be at the wedding. She was even going to be Shaggy's best man or friend or whatever.

Lilly and Sugi were going to be the groomsmen or grooms ladies. The wedding party was like so. For Shaggy it was Daphne, Sugi and Lilly. For Thorn it was would be Luna and Dusk and Scooby. The wedding would then switch and Luna and Dusk would marry. Thorn would stand by Luna's side and Daphne would stand by Dusk's side. Shaggy and Scooby would be in the middle.

It was now two days before the weddings and no one was nervous. Everyone was looking forward to the event. Ok some people were nervous. Shaggy was nervous his former mother might try something. However he did not have to wait for the wedding. He was with his two daughters and they were getting a gift for Thorn. It was something well I can't tell you yet that would ruin the surprise.

When they see Stacy running up to them and she looked mad. Shaggy got on the defense. He told the girls to run home which they did. They had increased their speed over the three months and made it home in two minutes which would normally take ten. Seeing the scared look on her daughters Thorn goes to them and is able to get out what has happened.

Meanwhile in the streets Shaggy holds up his hands and said. "Miss Rogers what is it you want? I am trying to get a gift for my future wife." She said. "I want my daughter back and for you to marry Velma." Shaggy said. "No she is my daughter now. Please leave before I get really mad and I will want to hurt you. As for Velma I have not heard from her since with left home. Even if I did I have no wish to marry her."

Stacy said. "You will. I have the power of the police and they will make your life miserable. I know about the other girl I will have her taken away and she will be made to suffer if you do not do what I want." Shaggy was close to losing it he could feel the rage burning. However he felt two hands on his shoulders.

One was Thorn and the other was Daphne. He then felt he rage going down. He said calmly but both women knew he was anything but. "Mrs. Roger I suggest you leave now. You think you have allies you are wrong you have none. Even if you do have allies mine are stronger and mine will aid me. Mine already know what you have done. Mine will not hold back. Mine are all around the world."

Shaggy, Daphne and Thorn popped away back to Thorn's house. Stacy went back to her hotel to figure out how to destroy Shaggy's wedding. She got to her room and a figure was waiting for her. Stacy knew it was Sibella and like Velma she was not scared. Like Velma she tossed holy water on Sibella. Now Sibella was mad. Her hair was all wet and ruined.

Sibella said. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get my hair like this? It took me two hours to do it. My best friend's wedding is in two days and it is hard to get my hair perfect. By the way holy water does not work on me. All it does is get me mad. Velma tried to use holy water on me. She is dead right now as you will be."

Stacy was now scared. She said. "You killed Velma?" Sibella said. "Yes I did not like it and I still do not. However I needed to protect my niece's. Shaggy is a werewolf and a very powerful one. He could if he wished level New York to the ground in a matter of hours and not many could stop him. Had Thorn and Daphne not stopped him he would have destroyed this city and gone on the warpath. He also would have ripped you apart."  
She took a pause and said. "You have screwed up badly but I can sense that you are starting to see the light. So I will give you one last chance. Stay away from Shaggy and his family. This is your last warning. Next time I will kill you. Count yourself lucky I do not spare my foes lives this many times. The wedding must be making me soft." Sibella popped away she returned to her friends.

She told Shaggy. "I did not kill her. She is starting to see the error of her ways. She may try to make amends I do not know but that is all." Shaggy said. "Ok sis I know you would not have spared her if you thought she was dangerous. I do not want her to ruin my wedding." Thorn said. "I agree 100 percent." Sibella said. "If she does I will end her then." Shaggy hugged his sister he could tell she needed the hug.

The group then got ready for the wedding. The three brides got there dress's ready and all set. Shaggy did not see Thorn's dress. Shaggy got his tux. The various wedding party members got there dress's and tux's. All in all it was great. Lilly spoke to Thorn in private. She said. "Mom can you please wear this for me during the wedding. It will fulfill the something burrowed." It was a small bracelet that had a little cat on it. Thorn hugged her daughter.

She said. "Of course I will wear it. I will be honored to wear it." Lilly said. "Thank you it is the only thing I have form my birth mother. She may have been a monster but she went through great lengths to protect me." Thorn had all the other traditional parts. Shaggy gave her a new bat necklace. This was like the one she used to wear but she retired it. Actual she sold it at a charity auction. It made half a million dollars.

Shaggy knew how much she loved it so he got one made just like it. The only difference was this one had rubies for the eyes. Thorn nearly cried with joy when she got it. She loved it and vowed never to take it off and I mean never. That was the something new. The something old was a ring that her mother wore on her wedding day so Thorn wore it to honor her mother.

Thorn knew her mother would approve of her choice in a husband. Thorn only hoped that she made her mother proud. This was the old. The burrowed was the gift form Lilly. The something blue will let's just say she had a plan for the wedding night that involved underwear. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a stressful day but also a happy one. She was looking forward to it with all her heart.

Shaggy got a letter from his mother. The hotel she was staying at called and said that she had checked out and left a letter. Shaggy got the letter and it said. "_Dear Shaggy, I am sorry for the way I have been acting. All you wanted was to make amends and what do I do I ignore it and focus only on my plan of a perfect family. I know your secret about the moon. I will make no excuse for my actions. I have wronged you." _Shaggy had to take a pause form the letter he was reading it was not easy to read.

He went on to read the letter. "_However I have also wronged Sugi but I wronged her the most. I was scared and my fear made me react badly and hurt my own daughter. I am glad you took over for me. I am unfit to be a mother. Sorry I know will not even start to cover it. Please take care of Sugi and enjoy your life." _

Shaggy had to pause once more he was getting close to losing it emotionally. He read the last part. "_You have picked a perfect woman to marry. She is smart, funny, clam and very down to earth. Above all she has a great heart. I wish the four of you the best and hope you do well in life. I really want one more chance to make amends but I will not hold much hope to that. I know I failed and hope you do not make the same mistakes I did._

_ With all my love your former mother."_

Shaggy showed it to Thorn and asked her advice. Shaggy was a little lost and figured his soon to be wife would be able to see things clearly. Thorn said. "I say we wait until after the wedding to try and make amends. I say after since she ruined her chances to be at the wedding. We can do it after we start working."

The plan was to work at the Ghoul School once the wedding and honeymoon was done. Shaggy and Thorn would live in a house nearby the Ghoul School along with Lilly and Sugi. Shaggy had built one nearby. Thorn was going to teach science and Shaggy gym and sports. Thorn would also help teach music once in awhile. Lilly and Sugi would go to school at the local public school.

The night before the wedding everyone was nervous but they all looked forward to tomorrow Shaggy looked forward to when he could call Thorn his wife. Thorn also looked forward to that tomorrow. Sugi and Lilly looked forward to when the family would be whole officially.

End of chapter

Ok that was fast getting this chapter out. I have been really into doing this. Next chapter will be the last one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This is the last chapter of this story.

Thanks to all my loyal followers. All five of you. I own nothing expect the fact that I have no life. This chapter will be longer than the others.

It was the day of the wedding and four people were nervous. The one that was the most nervous was Shaggy. He got up that morning and kissed Thorn. She then went to join Luna and Dusk. Luna and Dusk would help her get ready. Luna and Dusk would then go to separate rooms and get on their dress's. Thorn would help them as well as Sibella.

So Luna and Dusk could not see each other in there dress's before the wedding Thorn agreed to us her magic. She gave them a special amulet that made them look like they were wearing a bridesmaid dress. Once it was there turn they would remove the amulet and the magic. Now everyone at the wedding knew of Thorn being a witch even Fred and Lucy.

The justice of the peace who was the one marrying the four was none other than Count Dracula. A few weeks ago he came before them and asked to do it. Thorn was shocked by it. She could still recall what happened.

Flashback.

The group was planning the group wedding. They had many details but they had one that was harder than the others and that was finding someone to perform the marriage. They wanted someone that would not speak about what happened since Thorn was going to us her magic to aid her friends. They also wanted someone that was not a fan or if they were someone that was not too crazy.

They spent hours looking at all the possible people and no one was working. As they were about to go and get a snack and figure it out later a person popped in. Luna and Dusk to be honest were sacred of this man. They could feel his power but they could also sense a calmness in him. However they got the message piss me off and you are dead.

Shaggy smiled and said. "Hello Count what are you doing here? By the way Luna, Dusk this is Count Dracula, Sibella's father and the lord of the vampires and the one that turned me into a werewolf." Luna and Dusk now knew who this man was. There were no longer scared for Shaggy seemed to trust him.

Shaggy would never let anyone near Thorn that might harm her. He was protective of her. However he was not over protective. Dracula said. "Well I wanted to see how the wedding planning was going. I also did not ever give my congratulations that night. So how does the planning go?" Thorn said. "We need someone to perform the duel weddings. However we need someone that can keep quite and is not afraid of magic."  
The Count smirked and said. "Well I happen to have someone that fits that for you." Shaggy said. "Well who is it?" The Count said. "I would be thrilled if you allowed me this honor my friend. I am able to perform the ceremony." Luna said. "Do you trust him Shaggy?"

Shaggy said. "He is annoying at times but he is trustworthy." Luna said. "I am game." Dusk said. "I don't see why not." Thorn said. "Sounds perfect to me." Shaggy said as he reached his hand to shake the Count's hand. "Well Count it looks like everyone agrees. So if you want to do it we would very much be honored if you do it."

The Count smiled and said. "No my friend the honor is all mine. I must say Shaggy I did not understand why you were chosen to become a werewolf. However I now see it. The book knew that you were the one that would use the wolf's power responsible. You have a good heart never lose it." With that the Count popped away.

Shaggy said. "The reason I was turned into a werewolf at least I figured it out many years after the fact was because of a mystical book. It said that I was the one that should be transformed into a werewolf. No one knows why the book picked me out of millions of people but it did." Thorn said. "I agree with Count on the reason's he gave you."

End Flashback

Thorn had gotten into her dress. She tried on many dresses until she found the one that was perfect for her. She remembered when she was training with her mom. Her mom gave her advice on picking out a wedding dress. She told her daughter to pick out the one that felt right. You would know when it felt right. So Thorn did just that. It took her 72 dresses until she found the one that felt right to her.

However she knew it would be perfect. She then started to work on every other detail that was needed. First she focused on her hair. She spent the next half an hour getting it ready. She fixed it up the same way she had when she first started to date Shaggy. It was simple and so easy to do. However she knew that is what Shaggy liked the best.

She highlighted the red streaks in her hair more. She wanted it sticking out just a little more. That part was the harder part but it was the worth it and finally she put on a little eye shadow and some red lipstick. The reason she put so little make up on was simple. Shaggy feel in love with her natural beauty.

The eye shadow would highlight her eyes more and draw out there beauty. The red lipstick was since Shaggy admitted that he found her to be very sexy with red lipstick. He told her that it made him want to kiss her none stop. The first time she did wear red lipstick he nearly did just that.

Luna and Dusk were really happy for their friend. Thorn had given them so much. She was the one that convinced them that the three should start a band. It was that action that led Luna and Dusk to fall in love with each other.

Now Shaggy was known as many things. Many would call him a coward. He was living up to that name the morning before his wedding. He was not going to run. He was scared about upsetting Thorn and making her regret wanting to marry him. He knew in his heart that the odds of that were low very low. However sometimes in times of stress rational thought and common sense and obvious thoughts go out the window.

Sometimes during stressful events these three things go on a long trip that turns into an even longer trip and do not want to come back. There was no doubt that Shaggy was scared. However he did what he usual did when he was scared. He took one step at a time and did what needed to be done. He got changed and started to work on his hair. His hair was very shaggy which is how he got the nickname of Shaggy. He wanted to fix his hair so that it looked neater.

It took him a good hour to do it and it was not 100 percent successful. Lilly said. "Dad you should give up it is not going work besides mom loves your hair this way." Sugi said. "Beside it is how you got your nickname."Shaggy said. "True but it is a very special occasion I was trying to look my best."

Daphne said. "Shaggy you hair will never stay flat no matter what you do and you have done some pretty funny things with your hair." Shaggy said. "I got it to stay flat that one time." Daphne said. "Yeah and it did not last long and she was an alien." Shaggy said. "True but it can be done the hair part not the wanting to date an alien part."

Sugi and Lilly did not know this story. So Shaggy and Daphne explained it. Thorn knew of this. Shaggy told her the stories for all of his ex girlfriends. Thorn was never jealously when Shaggy was with other women and she was not around. She trusted him way too much. Thorn knew he wore his heart on his sleeve. When it came to his heart he has few equals.

Sugi after her dad was done said. "Dad we got you this. It is thank you for the both of us for looking after us and taking care of us. It is meant to show how much we love and care for you and how much what you have done means to us. " Lilly said. "We worked on it together as sisters. This also shows that you made us happy when you made us sisters. It also shows how much we are happy and proud to call ourselves your daughters."

The two hand him a bracelet that is sliver but on it are a brown and black cat. The cats have red eye's. Sugi said. "As a witch a black cat often goes hand and hand for us. Many think of us as having black cats." Lilly said. "For me my hair is brown so I figured that would work best for me. The red eyes are because they are cool."

Shaggy pulled both his daughters into a big hug. He said. "I am sorry I did not do this sooner. I am sorry I did not adopt you right away. At the time I was not ready. I was not emotional stable. I am very proud to call you my daughters." At this both said daughters hugged him.

Daphne looked on and smiled. She was happy for Shaggy getting a family. She hoped that if Thorn was right it could be her family one day as well. Daphne smiled and hugged everyone as well. She said. "Shaggy I can tell that you are nervous. Don't be she loves you so very much. She has met all of your crazy family and it has not scared her away."

She took a pause before saying. "I am trying to say that she loves you and if your former mother did not chase her away nothing will. By the way girls I did not mean you were crazy. I love you guys and am proud to call myself your aunt." Shaggy said. "I know that is all true but I am allowed to be nervous. It is my wedding after all."

Once everyone was ready they all went to Thorn's backyard where the wedding was set to take place. Shaggy got into his spot at the front of the alter. Standing there and waiting with Shaggy was the Count and he looked like he was crying. Shaggy said. "Count are you crying?" The Count said. "Yes I am crying. I am so happy. Wedding always make me happy."

Shaggy was a little freaked out and Sibella was also freaked out. She had seen her father do a lot of strange things over the years. However to the vampire princess this was the strangest by far. She doubted anything would be stranger to her. She went to Shaggy and hugged him. She said. "I am so happy and I think for once I might do the same thing as my father. I think I might just have to cry."  
Shaggy said. "I understand and think you for all the help you have given me over the years. It means a lot to me. I am glad to cal you and the others my sisters." The other sisters started a group hug. Lilly and Sugi were able to escape in time.

Each of the Ghoul School gang had been given a job. Actual all but Phanny were acting as guest and guards of the wedding. The couples did not want fans trying to crash the wedding. They did not want Shaggy's former mother to crash the wedding but since she left the worry over her was less. They also did not want any of Velma's allies stopping it. They did not trust the former smart one. She may be dead but that meant little.

Elsa was taking the job very seriously to the point of being scary. Sibella well she was also looking for trouble and was ready to crush anyone. She hated killing but she would do whatever it took to help her family.

Winnie was in her glory she enjoyed the ideal of a possible battle. Tanis was standing by hoping her sisters would not get hurt. Phanny had a job her job was to play the music at the wedding. Shaggy still remembered when he asked her.

Flashback

The gang was trying to find someone to play the music. One would think a rock band would not have a hard time. Daphne would have done it but the others wanted her in the wedding so she was out. After some time Shaggy said. "I know of someone who can play. She is another friend of mine?"

Dusk asked. "Is she the daughter of the swamp creature or something?" She said it with some humor in it. She was not being serious at all. Shaggy said. "No there is a student that is the daughter of the swamp creature. She wants to be a fashion queen but anyway no this friend is the daughter of the Phantom. He is a nice guy."

Luna and Dusk were shocked and slightly scared. Thorn said. "She is a great musician. She plays so wonderfully. She is also a huge fan." Luna said. "Ok why not cal her Shaggy and see if she will do it." So Shaggy called and a few minutes later Phanny was there. She introduced herself to Luna and Dusk. She said. "It is an honor to meet all of you at last I am a huge fan. You called me brother?"

Shaggy said. "We were all wondering if you would play the music at our wedding." Phanny over the years had claimed down a lot. However when every she got very emotional or happy she went back to her usual self. This to her made her cry and then she started to scream and get all crazy. The three women were all freaked out. Shaggy on the other hand was not at all. He was use to it.

After a few minutes she claimed down and said. "I would be honored to do this brother. If I could hug you right now I would." She then started to cry softly. She was so happy and thrilled. She then popped away. Shaggy said. "Sorry I should have warned you that she does then when she is really happy."

Luna asked. "How many more are there?" Shaggy said. "The only one left is Winnie. She is Scooby's wife. She is a werewolf. She is the one that helped me control the wolf inside of me. Her father also helped me. If you get her mad she will rip you to shreds and smile as she does it." Shaggy paused and said. "There was a time this hunter guy tried to kidnap some of the girl's form the school. Let's just say it was not pretty." All three shuddered at that.

End flashback

It was time for the wedding to start. In the brides room Sibella got the mental call from her father. She said. "Ok ladies it is time to start. It is time to get married." Luna and Dusk each took one of Thorn's arms. The plan was for them to give her away to Shaggy. Since they knew her the longest and they were like her family.

So the trio walks down. Thorn's dress was the same one she wore in the music video where she was pretending to be a vampire bride. She laughed at the irony of it all. She made the dress look less puffy and less wide. She liked it before but she did not want it to be too wide. She wanted to dance with Shaggy and the big puffy dress would not work. (I am a guy who knows little about dress's so cut me some slack please.)

The dress hugged all her curves very nicely and left little to the imagination. Yes Thorn was in a way teasing Shaggy but she liked doing it. The last time she teased Shaggy she could not walk for three days. She wanted that again. She was not a vain woman at all but once in awhile she liked showing off how beautiful she was.

She saw Shaggy standing there in his suit. She helped him pick it out and she loved how he looked. It fit him perfectly and like a glove. Thorn was a little nervous. Ok she was very nervous. Her two best friends were by her side. Walking right behind her were her two daughters. She did not find it odd that she had two daughters so soon.

She did not once question Shaggy's thought process. She knew in her heart that adopting Sugi and Lilly was the right thing to do. She was so happy that day that they became her daughters. She was now looking forward to it being official. She was also now looking forward to being Shaggy's wife and for him being her husband.

Sibella was also by Thorn's side. She was watching over and protecting the brides. She was mostly watching out for Thorn. She liked Luna and Dusk but Thorn if she was hurt then the entire city hell the entire world would be in danger. Actual she thought about it if any of Shaggy's important people were hurt then it would end badly.

Sibella used her mental link with Thorn. She had created this when she first met Thorn. She said. "I am so happy for you my friend. Take care of my brother or you will regret it." Thorn smiled and said. "I promise I will always love him." Sibella said. "I know but as the over protective little sister it is my job to be over protective."

Thorn said. "At least my daughters have not threatened me yet." Thorn said. "I don't think they will. Sugi might have until she got to know you. Lilly is just happy to have a mom. Now go and enjoy your wedding. We will not let anyone ruin it." Sibella then reached out with her mental link to her brother.

She said. "She really is beautiful in many ways." Shaggy said. "You are right. I do not know what I did in life to have her in it." Sibella said. "You were you. The kind and caring person that goes above and beyond for his friends. You may act scared a lot but you still went into battle. You are braver then you think you are. No matter what you heart has always been in the right place."

Shaggy said. "That does make sense. This is a very happy day and thank you for all that you and the others have done." Sibella smiled and said. "You are our friend and brother. We all love you and respect you. Now get ready for you soon to be bride is here."

The party made it up front. Dracula looks at Thorn and says. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Luna said. "I Ashley as her sister give this woman to this man." Dusk said. "I Kim as her sister do give this woman to this man." (Names come from the voice actors that are in the movies.)

They place Thorn's hand Shaggy's. Dracula then said. "Who gives this man to this woman?" Dracula knew this was not traditional but these people were no way traditional. That and he wanted to have some fun. Lilly said. "I Lilly Rogers as his daughter do give this man to this woman." Sugi said. "I Sugi Rogers as his sister turned daughter do give this man to this woman." Daphne said. "I Daphne no last name since I disowned my family as his sister give this man to this woman."

Sibella said. "I Sibella on behalf of my sisters at the Ghoul School as his sisters do give this man to this woman." Count Dracula then looked at Luna and said. "Who gives this woman to this woman?" Thorn said. "I Sally give this woman to this woman." Count Dracula then looked at Dusk and said. "Who gives this woman to this woman?" Thorn said. "I Sally give this woman to this woman."

Dracula said. "We are gathered here today to join together two couples. The first couple is Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers and Sally 'Thorn' Mckinght. The second couple is Ashley 'Luna' Smith and Kim 'Dusk' Mac. The first couple will be Shaggy and Thorn."

The Count then went into a speech that was beautiful in so many ways. It also shocked everyone that the normally fearsome vampire lord was like this. In fact it scared a few of them. After about 20 minutes he said. "Shaggy and Thorn have deiced to write their own vows. So Shaggy will you go first please."

Shaggy took a deep breath and took Thorn's hands in his. He said. "Thorn when I met I was lost and really had no direction at all. I was confused and scared for I saw myself as a loser and someone that was never going to find happiness." He had to take a pause since he was starting to lose it. '

He then said. "When I met you and we started to date you showed me that there was hope for me. You got me to come out of my shell and made me feel like me again. I have done some things in life I am not proud of. I have seen some scary things in my life."  
He took one last pause to stop the tears and then said. "I know I must have done something right to be given the chance to be with you. I have faced many scary things but at the top of the list of scary things to me would be to live a life without you in it my princess. I love you."

He took one more pause before he said. "I can't promise that I will not make a mistake. For let's face it I make them all the time and I mess up a lot. I can promise you that as long as I am alive I will always love you. I can also promise that my family will always be number one to me."

After this speech there was not a single dry eye. Fred was the one that was crying the most. Thorn had tears of joy in her eyes she was so happy. Thorn said. "Shaggy before we started to date I was a rock star. I was always afraid I would never find love. I always thought that each guy I dated would only want me for my body or my fame or my money." She took a pause since she was getting teary eyed.

She then said. "I then started to date you and none of that mattered to you. You did fall for my beauty but nothing else mattered to you accept my heart." She was getting close to losing it. She said. "I always knew in my heart that you were the one for me. I knew it form the first date. Each day you give me another reason to love you. Each day it feels like I fall in love with you over and over again."

She then said. "I can't promise that I will not mess up and I won't be odd. I can promise that you and our daughters and any other children we have someday will always be the most important to me. I also can promise that I will always love you." At this so many people were crying. Elsa was crying hard and Winnie was as well. She was crying into Scooby's shoulder.

Dracula said "Now it is time to exchange the rings." Scooby walked up with the rings on the pillow. The rings were the same. Both were silver hearts on a black band. Shaggy took the ring and placed it on Thorn's finger. He said. "With this ring I do wed." Thorn placed the other ring on Shaggy's finger said. "With this ring I do wed."

Dracula said. "Norville Shaggy Rogers do you take this woman Sally Thorn McKinght as your wife? Do you promise to love and honor her? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" Shaggy responded with an I do. Dracula then said. "Do Sally Thorn McKinght take Norville Shaggy Rogers as your husband? Do you promise to love and honor him? In sickness and in health till death do you part?" Thorn said. "I do."

Dracula said. "Is there anyone here that has a reason why these two should not be married? Speak now or for every hold your peace. I will say if anyone does objective they better not like living." No one even moved. If one walked by it at that point it would be assumed that it was a huge statue.

Dracula said. "You may now kiss the bride." Shaggy turned towards Thorn and lifted the veil covering her face. He then gently took her face in his hands and gently and lovingly kissed her. Thorn gladly returned the kiss with equal passion. The two then towards everyone and Dracula said. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Rogers." This caused a huge cheer to go through out the yard.

For Luna and Dusk they at the same time released the magic on their dress's to show each other there dress. Luna had a dress the hugged her figure very nicely. Dusk had much the same dress expect hers had a small train. The ceremony went the same expect for the vows. Each said that they were lost and until the time they kissed each other.

The kiss was meant as a joke but both felt a great spark form the kiss. At first both ignored the feelings hoping they would go away. However they both knew that they could not deny the feelings so they started to date and both have been happy ever since.

At the reception everything was going great. There was much dancing among the couples. Lilly and Sugi nearly cried when their parents danced for the first time as husband and wife. Daphne did dance a few times with Shaggy. She took the place of the mother for the mother son dance. Fred danced with Thorn and he took the place of the father. It was a twisted way but the group never did anything normal.

Fred did ask that Thorn would take care of his friend. Thorn of course promised to do that. Shaggy and Daphne were dancing and Daphne tired not to let it show how much she was enjoying. She did very well in hiding how much she enjoyed being in Shaggy's arms. Everything was going great until the party was stopped by the police.

With the police was the mayor of the city. These were the state police. The mayor said. "I am sorry everyone but they would not allow you guys to enjoy your wedding day." The trooper said. "Fred Jones you are under arrest for the disappearance of Velma Dinkly."  
The Count stepped forward and using his dark powers made the trooper go away. The trooper reported that Fred was not the one behind Velma's death. The count for good measure used his powers on the mayor as well.

The party was over and Shaggy and Thorn had changed out of their wedding cloths. Daphne took Sugi and Lilly. She was watching them while their parents when on their honeymoon. The couple wanted to take their daughters but everyone else convinced them otherwise. As the couple started their honeymoon both were happy.

Neither knew what the future held. However both were ready to take it on with each other by their side. They knew they could get through it together. They knew life would not be easy. They knew more would come after them. However they could take it on together. There love would help them in the end.

The End

Ok that is the final chapter of this story. Be on the lookout for the sequel to this story. I may rename this story not sure. Until the new story comes out enjoy this chapter. I wish all a safe and happy New Year. Let's hope 2014 is better than 2013. Please review


End file.
